Trauma
by Code Bleu
Summary: Iris Mellark rencontre la famille de Madge et Gale Hawthorne dans le Douze. La fin de ses études de médecine dans le Deux les rapproche, en particulier de Charlie, l'aîné de la famille et militaire comme son père.
1. Madge Hawthorne

J'ai décidé de publier cette juste pour le fun, c'est aussi la première fois que je fais une écriture de fiction à la première personne du singulier, que c'est étrange ! Enfin, je me suis dis que d'autres pourraient l'aimer aussi :) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, ce que je pense est le principal et j'espère que toi, derrière ton écran d'ordinateur aussi.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Beta : Merci à Calire 92 pour sa patience et son travail :)  
Disclamer :** Ceci est une histoire originale se basant sur le travail de Suzanne Collins

* * *

**1\. Madge Hawthorne**

Les quatre écureuils et le lapin étaient posés au bord du ruisseau près de mon arc pendant que je lavais mes flèches ensanglantées dans l'eau froide. Ma mère était quelque part en train de cueillir des plantes pour parfumer la viande pour le dîner. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait souvent mais ce soir, Grand-Mère, tante Annie et Derek arrivaient du District Quatre pour passer les vacances d'hiver dans le Douze.

\- C'est bon Iris, tu n'as pas besoin de les laver aussi bien. Tu vas finir par te couper un doigt, fit maman derrière moi.

\- Le sang va sécher et les pointes vont rouiller, protestai je en reposant ma quatrième flèche propre et brillante.

Elle posa son bouquet derrière elle pour venir m'aider dans ma besogne et rinça ma dernière flèche avec une application rudimentaire. Je n'étais pas satisfaite mais je ne lui dis rien. Mes doigts étaient congelés et rouges, je ne pouvais plus sentir le bout de mes doigts. J'enfillais mes gants en cuir usés et un peu trop petits dès à présent, rangeai mes flèches et suivis ma mère sur le chemin du retour.

\- Est-ce que Haymitch et Effie mangent avec nous ce soir ? demandai-je alors que nous retournions à la maison chargées de notre butin.

\- Sûrement, soupira-t-elle d'un air las.

J'aimais bien Haymitch. Il est très connaisseur en vin et il apporte de temps en temps une bouteille dont il partage toujours un verre avec mon père. Un jour, il m'en a même proposé un. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru qu'Effie et ma mère allait le tuer sur place. Papa m'a dit qu'il buvait beaucoup plus avant et pas toujours du était son opposée, très à cheval sur les bonnes manières. Ses vêtements étaient souvent colorées (bien que Haymitch puisse parler avec beaucoup de couleurs lui aussi). C'était la femme la plus douce que je connaissais après Grand-Mère et tante Annie. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'ait raconté qu'Effie avait été capturée par le Capitole pendant la Rébellion avec mon père. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient rendue stérile.

Ce fut quand nous sortîmes de la forêt que je me rendis compte que ma mère portait un petit sanglier mort à l'épaule parce qu'il était trop gros pour entrer dans le sac. J'avais toujours l'habitude d'aller chasser le samedi avec elle.

J'ai failli arrêter la chasse dès le premier jour. Elle me disait que j'étais tellement bruyante et excitée que je faisais fuir tous les animaux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ma première vraie prise était un écureuil, dans le cou, ça avait mis du sang partout. Elle avait été surprise, même effrayée que je n'eus pas été repoussée à la vue de la mare rouge.

Après ce jour, elle était tombée dans une de ses périodes. Seul mon père pouvait la faire sortir de là. Elle restait sur le canapé les genoux près de sa poitrine et regardait devant elle sans rien dire ni manger. Ollie était trop jeune pour comprendre. Parfois, il allait la voir et elle souriait mais elle ne parlait toujours pas. J'avais alors passé beaucoup de temps avec Haymitch, Effie et lui pendant que mon père faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la ramener à nous.

Et puis un jour j'avais décidé d'aller cueillir des fleurs pour elle. Je les avais juste posées à côté d'elle. Le lendemain, les primeroses étaient dans un vase, ma mère allait mieux. Le mois d'après, nous sommes reparties chasser et tout était redevenu comme avant.

\- Katniss ! appela quelqu'un derrière nous.

Ma mère et moi nous retournâmes. C'était une femme d'à peu près l'âge de maman, blonde avec une robe de pêche, le garçon qui tenait sa main la lâcha quand il nous vit dans la pudeur d'un enfant. Son autre main tenait une petite fille qui devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle ressemblait exactement à sa mère. Je ne les reconnaissais pas et jetai un coup d'œil à maman. Elle était figée.

\- Madge...?

La dite Madge sourit et s'approcha. Le garçon nous regarda ma mère et moi silencieusement tandis que la petite fille jouait avec la manche de son manteau bleu. Je regardai les deux femmes et compris qu'elles se connaissaient. Peut-être que c'était une amie d'enfance. Finalement, ma mère lui sourit et je me détendis à sa réaction. J'étais prête à faire un sprint jusqu'à la maison pour prévenir mon père.

J'avais depuis longtemps passé le cap de me demander pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir parler à ma mère. Pourquoi elle était tant chérie et pourquoi des journalistes avaient tenté de m'interviewer un jour après les cours. Mais j'étais toujours mal à l'aise quand je me présentais avec le nom de Mellark après mon prénom ou quand on reconnaissait le visage de mon père dans le mien. Ce qui semblait justement être le cas de Madge qui, tour à tour, nous regardait moi et ma mère.

\- Madge, voici ma fille, Iris, nous présenta maman à la blonde. Iris, c'est Madge, une vieille amie...

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, saluai-je en essayant d'être polie avec un sourire.

Madge me sourit en retour, ses yeux passant de moi à ma mère. Je fus surprise qu'elle ne tourne pas de l'œil en voyant le gibier. Elle semblait si fragile avec sa taille fine, ses joues rosies par le froid et ses yeux bleus aux coins légèrement ridés à force de sourire.

\- De même Iris, répondit-elle. Voici mes enfants, Jasper et Delia.

La petite fille nous sourit ses grands yeux bleus brillants. Le garçon ne dit rien, son expression ne changea pas et continua à nous regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que tu étais dans le Deux, dit ma mère.

\- Oui... Nous avons décidé de venir voir Posy.

Posy Morrison était mon ancienne professeure. J'ignorais qu'elle avait un frère dans le Deux. Je savais qu'elle avait deux frères, par l'intermédiaire de son fils que je côtoyais à l'école. Je me souvenais qu'il avait ajouté qu'un de ses oncles vivait dans la partie la plus lointaine du Douze. Mais aucune famille dans le Deux.

\- Oh... fit ma mère plus pâle que jamais.

Madge eut un sourire timide. Je pouvais dire que maman était mal à l'aise et la blonde aussi.

\- Comment va Peeta ? demanda-t-elle.

Maman eut un petit temps de réaction et elles commencèrent à parler de la vie de Madge. Distraite et fatiguée de notre chasse matinale, je jetai des coups d'œil à notre rue à quelques pas d'ici et à portée de vue. J'apperçus du mouvement dans la maison d'Haymitch qui avait rarement des visiteurs quand Effie n'était pas là.

Maman et Madge m'avait oubliée alors je continuai mon chemin seule. Je regardai par la fenêtre du salon et Haymitch était debout devant la cheminée. Il semblait parler avec Effie. Je décidai de venir leur tenir compagnie et entrai sans même frapper.

\- Haymitch, je t'ai pris un lapin exprès pour toi !

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu dans ma phrase, mon lapin tendu à bout de bras. Haymitch était devant un homme plus âgé que papa, brun, même si ses cheveux commençaient à devenir gris, et très grand. Il avait ces yeux, les mêmes que ma mère, qu'Haymitch.

\- Où est Effie ? demandai-je en constatant que cet homme n'était pas la partenaire d'Haymitch.

\- Chez toi avec ta Grand-Mère, tante Annie et son fils, dit-il en se levant. Merci ma fleur, je prends le lapin.

Il m'adressa son sourire particulier qui faisait creuser ses fossettes devenues apparentes, même quand il ne souriait pas. Il me poussa un peu dans le hall pour m'inciter à partir. Mon regard revint sur l'homme qui se leva lui aussi.

\- Je suis M. Hawthorne, se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Haymitch soupira, ses épaules se tendirent ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils parce ce langage corporel n'était pas habituel chez lui. Je posai une main sur son avant-bras. Il ne voulait visiblement pas que je parle à cet homme.

\- Iris, dis-je en refusant de serrer la main à M. Hawthorne.

M. Hawthorne avait l'air de sourire mais j'aurais pu me tromper.

\- Je devrais rentrer. Je vais aider papa avec le sanglier, dis-je en voulant m'échapper du mal être d'Haymitch.

\- Je peux te raccompagner, m'offrit M. Hawthorne.

\- Non. Elle habite dans la maison d'en face. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être raccompagnée, dit le vieil homme en jetant un regard froid à son invité.

L'homme se tut et se rassit sur le fauteuil que mon père occupait quand il était chez Haymitch et Effie. Je regardai les deux hommes se dévisager silencieusement comme si je n'étais pas là. Je serrai le bras d'Haymitch pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Il me sourit mais ses yeux gris restaient de marbre.

\- Vas aider ton père, dit-il en laissant tomber son bras pour enlever ma main. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

J'obéis non sans traîner des pieds et, en franchissant la porte, j'entendis la voix grave et basse de M. Hawthorne dire :

\- Elle l'a eu dans l'œil.

* * *

Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'entendis des bruits de rires, celui de mon père, d'Effie et celui de ma Grand-Mère, tous les trois gais et joyeux, le rire étouffé de tante Annie comme si elle avait peur de faire trop de bruit, Ollie et son rire chaleureux et franc puis enfin celui de Derek qui était plus réservé un peu comme celui de sa mère.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon avec une tasse de thé fumante et des gros pulls pour Annie, Derek et Grand-Mère alors qu'il faisait très bon dans la maison.

Je vis les yeux de Grand-Mère s'illuminer en me voyant et je laissai mes affaires dans l'entrée pour venir l'embrasser. Elle rit et m'enveloppa de sa douce odeur mentholée. J'adorais ma Grand-Mère. Elle était tout le temps calme, sereine, sage. Quand j'étais plus petite, il m'arrivait juste de la regarder tricoter et rien d'autre ce qui était un exploit selon mes parents avec lesquels je ne faisais que de sauter et courir partout.

\- Iris mon ange, dit-elle en me tenant à longueur de bras pour mieux me regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis...

\- Tu m'as manqué Grand-Mère, lui dis-je.

Son visage était pâle malgré le soleil du Quatre, elle me sourit en creusant ses rides. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi belle. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blancs tirés en arrière, retenus par une pince simple.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, je trouve, dit la voix joyeuse de Derek.

En revanche, lui, avait changé, lui. Derek était plus grand que mon père à présent. Son visage était plus masculin. Son visage d'adolescent s'était rapidement transformé en celui d'homme. Ses yeux verts restaient les même néanmoins, malicieux et brillants.

\- Contente de te revoir aussi Derek, dis-je en l'enlaçant là où je pouvais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le faire pousser tante Annie. Il va finir par perdre l'équilibre avec la grosse tête qu'il a et on va finir par devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Annie rit, m'embrassa sur la joue et je fis de même à la sienne.

\- Je n'ai pas une grosse tête, répliqua Derek, juste beaucoup de cheveux.

\- Je t'ai dit de les couper avant de venir, dit sa mère en tendant la main pour toucher la boucle brune qui pendait près de son cou.

\- Il fait un froid pas possible ici. Sans une fourrure, je vais mourir de froid !

Je ris avec Annie et entendis mon père venir me toucher l'épaule.

\- Chérie, vas ramasser tes affaires dans le couloir, me dit-il avec un sourire. On va commencer à préparer à manger. Ollie tu veux bien m'aider ?

J'allai prendre mon arc et mes flèches dans le couloir avec le butin. Sur le passage je frappai exprès l'épaule d'Ollie. C'était une vieille blague parce qu'il avait toujours eu des épaules très larges et que, quand il se mettait sous une porte, il lui fallait se tourner pour pouvoir passer. Ollie sourit et poussa avec sa main ma tête en me décoiffant au passage. Je m'enfuis rapidement dans le couloir, me baissai pour ranger mon équipement dans le placard et prendre le sac. Ma mère ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et manqua de peu de m'assommer en même temps.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? me demanda-t-elle. Je me retourne et soudainement tu es plus là.

\- Partie chez Haymitch et Effie, répondis-je en rouvrant le placard pour qu'elle y pose son propre arc et ses flèches. J'ai vu le mari de Madge. Il ressemble beaucoup à Miss Morrison.

Ma mère arrêta en plein mouvement, son arc dans une main et ses flèches dans l'autre. Elle me dévisagea et me donna le même regard que celui qu'elle avait donné à Madge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton dont je ne pouvais pas trop dire s'il était effrayé ou bien en colère.

Je ne répondis pas pendant un moment. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux gris et cette expression qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Je ne savais pas si elle allait avoir une de ses périodes là, maintenant, si elle allait pleurer ou se mettre en colère. La dernière des trois étant la moins effrayante selon moi.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dis-je avec précaution. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? C'est des sortes de vieux amis que tu veux éviter ? Si c'est ça, je peux aller au marché demain avec Ollie si tu ne veux pas les croiser...

\- Ne parle pas à M. Hawthorne, me dit ma mère tout à coup très sérieuse en agrippant mon épaule de sa main ferme qui me fit grincer des dents : elle était encore forte pour son âge. Tu ne dois pas lui adresser la parole, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, maman... dis-je le plus rapidement possible. Tu me fais mal...

Elle enleva rapidement sa main de mon épaule comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- Oh je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

Elle me prit dans ses bras s'accrochant à moi comme à la vie. Je la serrai en retour un peu trop, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille dans son épisode. Je sentais l'odeur du bois dans ses cheveux humides et caressai son dos pour la rassurer.

\- Iris, tu peux me donner la viande ? On doit la mettre au four, me dit la voix de papa en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision.

Ma mère me relâcha pour regarder mon père. Comme une silencieuse conversation, il la lut comme un livre ouvert quand moi et Ollie ne comprenions presque rien. Tout ce que je compris c'était que la situation était urgente et effrayante.

Mon père nous rejoignit et me prit le visage dans sa main chaude et rugueuse.

\- Tu veux bien aider ton frère ? me dit-il. On sort ? ajouta-t-il en glissant son autre main dans celle de ma mère, et en prenant l'arc pour me le tendre.

Je pris les affaires de ma mère et les mis dans le placard avant de prendre notre butin pour rejoindre Ollie dans la cuisine. Derrière moi j'entendis la porte se fermer.

Dans la cuisine, Ollie et Grand-Mère étaient ensemble, lui en train de laver des légumes et elle en train de tourner une cuillère dans la soupe sur le feu.

\- De la dinde ? proposai-je en forçant un sourire.

* * *

Voilà, je sais ce ce chapitre est assez centré sur Katniss et ses démons, je ne pense pas qu'elle a vraiment pardonner à Gale de la mort de Prim même si elle peut parler avec Madge. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de la garder en vie parce que selon moi elle a une certaine douceur et une innocence que peut-être Katniss reconnaissait chez Prim et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle étaient "amies" à l'époque.  
A bientôt !  
Code Bleu


	2. La Veine

**2\. La Veine**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tôt pour aller chasser, profitant des vacances pour passer le plus de temps possible avec ma mère avant la rentrée l'année prochaine. J'allais passer la dernière année du Stade 1 de mon diplôme de docteur. La quatrième et dernière année consistait à faire ses études dans un autre district que celui dont nous étions originaires.

Au terme de cette année d'étude, nous passions un test dans notre domaine et obtenions un diplôme. À partir de là, nous pouvions devenir apprenti et continuer nos études ou bien trouver directement un travail. Mais la dernière option n'était pas envisageable pour moi. Il fallait que j'étudie encore au moins trois ans pour être complètement apte à exercer.

C'était une année pour laisser les jeunes étudiants voyager à travers les autres districts souvent méconnus, dans l'optique qu'ils y restent ensuite. Mais je ne voulais pas m'installer ailleurs que dans le Douze. J'y avais ma famille, ma forêt. De plus, le District Douze connaissait très peu de docteurs. Nous étions une petite classe de cinq à suivre le cursus de médecine dans tout le district à cause de sa sévérité et sa sélectivité. Le District lui-même comptait deux docteurs, un à l'ouest et un à l'est, pour une population d'à peu près mille habitants.

Ma mère ne me reparla pas d'hier et je ne lui posai pas de question sachant qu'elle viendrait m'en parler quand elle le jugerait nécessaire. Cela avait toujours marché comme ça entre nous.

Il commençait à faire réellement froid et la pluie d'hier s'était solidifiée pendant la nuit créant des plaques de verglas. Mais ma mère et moi étions toujours plus agiles que mon père et mon frère. Pendant que ma mère allait vendre la viande au boucher, je rentrai à la maison déposer mes affaires de chasse. Je n'aimais pas vraiment me balader en ville avec mon arc. Les gens me regardaient trop souvent. Puis je m'apprêtai pour ressortir pour aller au marché de la Veine pour faire du troque.

Grand-mère et tante Annie étaient sorties, sûrement en train de rendre visite à une connaissance mais Derek était resté à la maison et se trouvait un peu trop seul à son goût.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner au moins, insista-t-il. Une jeune fille ne devrait pas sortir toute seule à cette heure-ci.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, soupirai-je.

Derek remonta rapidement se changer. Je mis patiemment mes bottes en attendant. Il avait eu un temps où j'avais vraiment un faible pour ce garçon. J'avais douze ans et lui vingt ans. Évidemment il était obligatoire que j'ai eu un faible pour Derek. Dans les livres d'Histoire, Finnick Odair était bien évidemment illustré comme héro de guerre. Son fils était son portrait craché excepté pour ses cheveux, Derek était brun comme sa mère.

\- Prêt ! me dit Derek en me rejoignant emmitouflé dans des couches de pulls et une grosse échappe grise avec des moufles.

Je souris à l'image. C'était difficile de me rappeler que c'était un adulte de vingt-cinq ans et pas un adolescent.

\- Te moque pas, reine de glace, dit-il quand nous sortîmes de la chaleur de la maison.

\- Je pourrais être offensée ! fis-je en ayant l'air outrée.

Je mis mes gants et marchai accompagnée de Derek qui posait ses pieds avec précaution au sol pour avoir failli glisser plusieurs fois. Au final, il se décida de se tenir à mon bras libre. Il avait l'air de venir d'une autre planète à côté du marché de la Veine, avec son visage bronzé, ses vêtements excessivement chauds et son nez rouge.

\- Et ce n'est que le début de l'hiver, lui dit Helga, la femme qui tenait un stand d'ampoules de toutes sortes. C'est bien pire encore en janvier et en février.

Derek murmura quelque chose comme "fichu District Douze". Je riais et tapotais amicalement le bras de Derek qui ne me quittait pas parce que je le gardais au chaud. Helga rit aussi de son rire gras et fort.

\- Faudra t'y faire joli garçon.

Je continuai à suivre ma liste. Derek s'ennuyait et décida de faire un tour tout seul, même si cela impliquait la possibilité de glisser et de tomber, ainsi que celle de se les geler. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver au bout d'une heure et demie à la place principale pour rejoindre mon père à la boutique.

J'étais en train de marchander un lapin contre une figurine d'un soldat en plomb que je me voyais bien offrir à Ollie pour son anniversaire en janvier. Il avait toujours été fasciné par l'histoire de la République de Panem et surtout celle d'avant, qui se trouvait dans de vieux livres dont l'encre de pauvre qualité laissait lire un mot sur deux.

Une fille que je n'avais jamais vue attira mon regard. Elle était à ce même stand en train de regarder à des boîtes à bijoux. Elle ne m'avait pas vue au départ. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que moi. Brune, plutôt petite, elle portait les mêmes gants duveteux que Madge et je lui reconnus le même sourire quand elle vit un objet qui lui plut.

\- Nan, ne sois pas ridicule Iris, me dit Fabian le garçon qui tenait le stand. Je te le cède pour deux écureuils et un baiser.

La fille que je regardai leva les yeux et remarqua alors ma présence. Je détournais les yeux et revint à mon affaire avec Fabian.

\- Deux écureuils alors, dis-je en sortant deux bêtes pour ranger le lapin. Et tu peux toujours rêver pour le baiser.

Il rit mais accepta le deal.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour obtenir tes bonnes grâces ? demanda-t-il en touchant dramatiquement son cœur. Tu es en train de me tuer à petit feu...

\- Certainement pas me courir après avec une branche de gui, répliquais-je. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts et de créativité pour conquérir ton cœur alors, dit-il avec un soupir exagéré.

\- C'est ça, ris-je. Aller, salut Fab !

\- Salut Iris !

Je tournai le dos à la fille et continuai mes achats sans tenir compte d'elle. Du moins, j'essayai. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me suivre et bientôt ses pas derrière moi. Pourquoi me suivait-elle ? Elle devait savoir qui j'étais. Ses parents étaient amis avec ma mère. Elle a dû entendre parler de moi. Pourquoi ma mère craignait-t-elle que je parle à son père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible pour presque faire plonger ma mère dans un épisode ?

\- Eh, fit la petite voix derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fis-je en le retournant pour faire face à la fille.

Elle était plus proche que ce je m'y attendais. Son front pouvait toucher mon menton et elle me regardait, effrayée que je lui parle ainsi. Je regrettai de m'être emporter. Visiblement elle était inoffensive.

\- Tu as fait tomber ça, me dit-elle en me tendant mon couteau de poche encore dans son étui.

Je soupirai et le pris pour le remettre dans ma ceinture en sécurité. Si elle ne l'avait pas ramasser, je m'en serais certainement voulu toute ma vie pour avoir perdu ce cadeau d'Haymitch.

\- Merci, répondis-je plus doucement.

\- De rien, dit-elle sa voix douce et curieuse comme ses grands yeux bruns qui me regardaient intensément.

Je me retournai pour m'échapper mais elle continua à me suivre. Pire, elle décida de m'adresser la parole.

\- Tu es une chasseuse, affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

\- Tu chasses avec un arc et des flèches ? demanda-t-elle.

Définitivement, elle savait qui j'étais. Et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Voyant que je ne me répondais pas, elle continua.

\- Mes grands frères aussi chassent, avec ma grande sœur et mon père, dit-elle en se mettant à mon niveau. Elle a voulu y aller aujourd'hui mais mon père ne voulait pas. On n'est pas dans le registre du district.

Je ne lui répondis toujours pas dans l'espoir qu'elle abandonne et qu'elle finisse par s'en aller, mais elle continua la discussion qu'elle avait commencée avec elle-même.

\- Je m'appelle Vivianne, dit-elle. Vivianne Hawthorne. Mon père est Gale Hawthorne.

Elle fit une pause quelques secondes pour voir si je réagissais mais je faisais très attention à rester de marbre.

\- On vient d'arriver du Deux pour voir ma famille et mes parents espéraient voir tes parents.

Elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de me demander mon identité. L'évidence m'agaçait, avais-je vraiment le nom _Mellark _écrit sur le front ?

\- Qu'est que tu veux ? redemandai-je.

Une pointe de remord naquis en moi quand je me rendis compte de l'innocence même peinte sur son visage. Elle avait l'air vraiment inoffensive dans son manteau duveteux rose pâle et la manière dont je lui avais parlé était tout sauf polie.

\- Je voulais juste... commença-t-elle.

\- Vivi ! appela la voix d'un garçon à gauche.

Le garçon était difficile à situer dans une tranche d'âge il était grand mais n'avait pas encore le visage d'un homme, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait l'air d'être incroyablement jeune mais sa voix était déjà grave. Il courut vers elle et ce qui me frappa le plus, c'était qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à Gale Hawthorne.

\- Wendy je l'ai trouvée ! dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Bon sang Vivi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir comme ça ?

\- Tu sais que Charlie va nous égorger si on revient pas à l'heure, dit une fille blonde en les rejoignant.

\- Je voulais juste lui parler, dit-elle en me montrant du regard.

Les deux frère et sœur notèrent alors ma présence, trop occupés à s'inquiéter de leur petite sœur chérie. Tous les deux semblèrent me reconnaître tout de suite et la fille qui devait avoir mon âge se mit entre son frère, sa sœur et moi comme si je pouvais les attaquer à tout moment.

\- Elle m'a suivie, dis-je pour ma défense. Je n'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Ça va Wendy, dit Vivianne en prenant sa manche de manteau. Elle est gentille.

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait de moi comme d'une sorte d'animal sauvage. En même temps, je lui avais aboyé dessus. Elle était vraiment __trop__ gentille.

\- Éloigne-toi de notre sœur, dit la fille en couvrant le garçon plus grand qu'elle et la fille derrière elle.

Je ris. C'était vraiment ridicule. Comme si j'allais quoi ? Leur sauter à la gorge peut-être ? Je savais que mes cheveux étaient en bazar, surtout après la chasse, mais quand même, je n'avais pas l'air d'un grizzli !

\- Pourquoi tu l'as suivie ? demanda le garçon qui retenait Vivianne par l'épaule.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais juste la voir et lui parler, répondit Vivianne avec sa petite voix avec laquelle semblait être si jeune.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit Vivianne, coupa sa sœur sèchement.

\- Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit ? demandai-je piquée parce qu'elle lui criait dessus pour rien. Elle a le droit de venir me parler si elle le veut.

\- Non elle n'a pas le droit, répondit la blonde le menton haut même si elle faisait ma taille. Ne lui reparle pas non plus.

\- Sinon quoi ? répliquai-je en m'avançant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une ombre assombrit sa figure et je savais que quelqu'un se tenait derrière moi. Les pas lourds me firent deviner l'identité de cette personne.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? fit la voix chaude d'Haymitch dont la main se renferma sur mon épaule.

\- Non monsieur, répondit Vivianne en se dégageant de l'emprise de son grand frère.

\- Iris ? interpella Haymitch.

Je regardais toujours la fille. Ses yeux bruns comme ceux de Vivianne me fixaient avec dédain, colère. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter tout ça. Je n'avais vraiment rien fait à sa petite sœur ! Haymitch serra mon épaule un peu plus fort et je grimaçai.

\- Tout va bien Haymitch, dis-je en me détournant de la fille. Ils m'ont juste reconnue.

\- Elle n'aime pas beaucoup la célébrité, ajouta le vieil homme avec un demi-sourire.

\- Oui, navrés, continua Vivianne en prenant le bras de sa sœur qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Allons-nous-en.

Finalement ils partirent dans l'autre direction, la fille se retournant sur le chemin pour me regarder comme pour vérifier que je ne les suivais pas.

\- Qui sont les Hawthorne ? demandai-je à mon parrain qui les regardait partir.

\- Les neveux de Rory et Vick Hawthorne, répondit-il.

\- J'avais compris ça, répliquai-je. Mais leur père, Gale Hawthorne ? Qui-est ce ?

Haymitch quitta son regard des petits points représentant les trois enfants pour me regarder. Ses yeux gris étaient de la même couleur que ceux de ma mère. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je croyais qu'il était mon grand-père.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire chérie, dit-il avec une sorte de sourire triste mais sincère.

* * *

****Beta : ****Le fantastique travail de Calire 92****  
Disclamer :**** Ceci est une histoire originale se basant sur le travail de Suzanne Collins

J'ai toujours pensé que Gale et Madge allaient avoir une grande famille, du type meute de loups...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt !


	3. Le lac

**3\. Le lac**

Ce jour-là, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre. En levant une paupière, j'aperçus ce dont j'avais l'habitude de voir tous les jours. Le plafond de ma chambre.

Ça a l'air bien ennuyant dit comme ça, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel plafond. Il était peint de la manière dont la nuit habille le ciel. Rien n'était plus réel et plus beau que cette vue quand, le soir, on s'allongeait dans l'herbe dans la prairie avec les étoiles qui brillaient à travers les nuages.

Mais les rayons du soleil timides venaient traverser la fenêtre et mon réveil indiquait une heure à un chiffre qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Iris, fit la voix d'Ollie qui était entré dans ma chambre. Réveille-toi.

\- Mmh... fis-je en me retournant dans mon lit.

Je l'entendis rire. Lui et papa étaient toujours très matinaux, alors que, maman et moi, on pouvait dormir toute la journée.

\- Ça te dirait de faire du patin à glace ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il m'a eu à ce moment-là.

Une demi-heure après, nous sortions de la maison, nos patins en main en laissant une note pour notre mère et les autres encore endormis. Mon père était déjà la boulangerie et avait dit à Ollie de profiter de sa grasse matinée. J'avais insisté pour ramener mon arc et mes flèches juste en cas où une bonne occasion se présenterait.

C'était Ollie le meilleur sur glace. Il était toujours plus rapide que moi sur des patins tandis que je nageais plus vite que lui. Le lac était son élément l'hiver pendant qu'il était le mien l'été.

\- On a peur de perdre Iris ? me taquina-t-il parce que je ne voulais pas faire la course sur glace avec lui. C'est fou comme tu peux être mauvaise joueuse.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse ! répliquai-je.

Je m'en allais patiner plus loin et j'entendis le rire d'Ollie derrière moi qui me rattrapait. Je patinai plus vite et rapidement nous nous sommes retrouvés à se chasser l'un l'autre, malgré ma résistance à faire toute sorte de compétition. Mais cette forme de jeu sans prix et enfantin ne me gênait pas. Parce que oui, j'étais mauvaise joueuse...

\- Repose-moi Ollie ! criais-je quand, une fois attrapée, il m'avait soulevée sur son épaule comme un sac de farine.

\- Nope, dit-il en continuant de patiner.

\- Je te jure que si la glace cède, je te laisse mourir !

Ollie me reposa, je m'enfuis encore et notre jeu recommença. Au bon d'un moment on se lassa. J'allai m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre abattu qui servait de banc et le regardait patiner.

Il était en train de faire un tour entier sur glace. Jamais je n'aurais dit qu'un garçon comme Ollie était gracieux. Ollie était grand pour ses quatorze ans et costaud (à ce qu'il paraissait, il tapait dans l'œil de plusieurs filles). Mais avant d'être un garçon robuste, Ollie était mon frère. Et il était gracieux. Je le regardai effectuer son tour et son atterrissage parfait. Il recommença trois fois et à la troisième fois, il tomba au lieu de se rattraper sur un pied.

Je me levai du bord et vins le rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever. S'aider quand on se faisait mal, était quelque chose que l'on faisait naturellement. On a appris rapidement qu'on ne devait pas rire quand l'un de nous se blessait. La première et dernière fois, cela avait engendré un épisode chez mon père. Ceux-là étaient pires que ceux de notre mère. Effie m'a dit un jour que c'était parce que cela lui rappelait les Pacificateurs qui riaient en même temps qu'ils pratiquaient la torture pendant la guerre. Papa ne nous reconnaissait même pas dans ces moments-là.

\- Ça va Ollie ? demandai-je en aidant à le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, dit-il regardant son pied gauche.

\- C'est ça quand on essaye de frimer, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Tais-toi, rit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Tu adores que je t'éblouisse avec mes talents de patineur.

Je ris de bon cœur et nous amenai jusqu'au bord, le gros bras d'Ollie sur mes épaules. Il était déjà lourd en glissant alors en marchant je ne préférais pas imaginer. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas essayé de le porter. Depuis qu'il était bébé, en fait.

Il s'assit sur la neige et commença à prendre sa cheville dans sa main quand j'entendis des rires enfantins nous rejoindre sur le lac gelé.

Un garçon roux apparut accompagné d'une petite fille blonde qui courait dans la neige. Un autre garçon tenait la main du rouquin pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Le rouquin était Andrew Morrison, un garçon avec qui j'allais à l'école. Il faisait un cursus de chimie pour travailler dans les usines de fabrications de médicaments comme son père. Mme Morrison suivait puis une fratrie entière se retrouva près du lac, chaudement habillée et des patins en main. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'homme brun regarder mon matériel de chasse délaissé à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dis-je en me tournant vers Ollie espérant le cacher des regards de la famille.

\- Ce n'est pas Mme Morrison là-bas ? demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête pour voir derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis que le couple Hawthorne ne s'était pas arrêté à cinq enfants. Il y avait deux autres garçons. Tous les deux semblaient être plus âgés que moi ou bien avoir mon âge.

Vivianne nous observait avec curiosité, mon frère et moi. Sa sœur Wendy nous lança un regard malsain tandis que son frère détourna rapidement le regard pour aider la petite Delia à mettre ses patins blancs tout neufs aidé par un des deux nouveaux garçons.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'hommes, l'un brun mais plus clair que les cheveux de son père et l'autre blond mais plus foncé que ceux sa mère.

\- Maman ne veut pas que l'on parle au frère de Mme Morrison, dis-je en me retournant vers Ollie.

\- Vick et Rory ?

\- Non, Gale Hawthorne.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

Ollie n'était pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis. Il en avait deux et cela lui suffisait. Il accordait sa confiance moins facilement que moi. C'était pourquoi il avait rarement besoin qu'on lui rappelle de faire attention aux inconnus quand nous étions plus petits.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en évitant de regarder derrière mon épaule. Maman a failli avoir un épisode la dernière fois.

Je lui racontai que nous avions rencontré Madge sur le chemin du retour de la chasse la veille, que j'étais partie chez Haymitch et que M. Hawthrone était là. Je lui racontai aussi pour Vivianne au marché et l'intervention de Wendy et de l'autre garçon dont j'ignorais le nom. Ollie a toujours été patient et une bonne oreille.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller alors, dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

Je l'aidai à se relever sans croiser le regard de la famille. Je sécurisais mon arc sur mon épaule et repris le bras d'Ollie pour aller remonter la pente. Mme Morrison nous sourit. Jasper et Delia avaient entraîné Gale-Hawthorne-Numéro-Deux, ainsi que Wendy, Vivianne et le garçon brun à la vingtaine.

Andrew était avec le garçon aux cheveux blond cendré qui se tenait stoïquement sur le sol près de sa mère pendant que son père enfilait de vieux patins en cuir.

M. Hawthorne me regarda comme certaines personnes le font, pour regarder Katniss Everdeen sur mon visage, puis détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur ses lacets.

Je reconnus que nous ne pouvions pas passer autre part que par où ils étaient. Ollie était blessé et je ne voulais pas passer par la pente raide pour risquer une chute.

\- Bonjour Mme Morisson, dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé figé par le froid.

\- Iris, Olivier, dit-elle avec son sourire tendre et chaleureux. Vous vous levez tôt pour aller chasser.

\- Non, non, on est juste venus patiner. C'était juste au cas où, dis-je en touchant mécaniquement le fil de mon arc et le carquois sur mon épaule libre.

\- Désolé d'avoir amené les enfants, ça fait du bruit ces petites choses, dit-elle en riant.

Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié que notre conversation était écoutée par Andrew, M. Hawthorne, Madge et le fils de ces derniers. Ollie resta silencieux et me laissa parler.

\- Oh non, ce n'est rien, lui assurai-je. Nous allions partir de toute façon.

\- Comment tu te sens pour l'année prochaine ? questionna-t-elle avec l'air de vraiment s'en soucier.

\- Euh... Bien, dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Espérons que tu restes avec nous après cette année, dit-elle. Le pauvre Bailey a bien besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

Je rougis au compliment et vis Ollie sourire de fierté comme à chaque fois que on me complimentait sur quelques supposés talents que je possédais.

J'enlevai mes patins et aidai Ollie à enlever les siens. Il était juste raide comme un tronc d'arbre. En prenant les patins dans une main et l'autre soulevant Ollie, cela faisait trop de poids. Nous manquâmes de tomber la tête la première.

\- Charlie, aide-les, dit la voix douce de Magde qui me rappelait celle de Vivianne.

J'entendis des pas dans la neige et commençai à paniquer.

\- Non non c'est bon...

Mais on soulevait déjà Ollie du sol et une main gantée apparut pour m'aider à me redresser.

Je relevai la tête pour voir le garçon blond tenir Ollie par la taille et mon frère avec son bras timide sur les grandes épaules du garçon. Il était plus grand qu'Ollie, ce qui, d'une, était assez surprenant à réaliser car, même s'il avait trois ans moins que moi, il avait aussi trente centimètres en plus. Pour le coup, la situation était assez comique. J'évitai d'utiliser la main qu'il me tendait et me relevai toute seule.

\- Merci, dis-je plus pour Ollie, qui était trop tétanisé pour parler, que pour moi.

\- Hum, fit-il en laissant retomber sa main.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. J'hochai la tête et partis devant pour nous guider dans la forêt. Avec l'aide d'Hawthorne, mon frère se faisait presque porter et avançait beaucoup plus vite. Ollie essayait tant bien que mal de s'aider du garçon le moins possible, rien que pour son ego, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment...

Je secouai la tête et ris alors qu'ils étaient trop loin pour m'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Hawthorne qui visiblement avait l'oreille plus fine que je ne le pensais.

\- Oh rien, dis-je en regardant derrière moi Ollie en train de se faire soulever pour passer les racines d'arbres.

Ollie me lançant un regard assassin. Il me donnait encore plus envie de lui rire au nez. On continua le chemin en silence jusqu'à ce que j'entende un sifflement. Je me retournai et vis qu'Ollie regardait Hawthorne, qu'Hawthorne me regardait et il fit un signe de tête à gauche.

Il y avait un renard qui venait s'aventurer dans la couche épaisse de neige à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Je me posai un moment pour me demander si je devais tirer une flèche mais me ravisais rapidement. Je secouai la tête et continuai à marcher.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hawthorne. Il est juste là, ce n'est même pas une proie difficile.

\- Parce qu'Ollie a besoin de se faire soigner et que je ne tue pas des animaux pour tuer, répondis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher. Les petits vont avoir besoin de leur mère cet hiver et la tuer ça sera les tuer aussi. On a besoin de ces renards pour chasser les souris sinon elles finissent par infester les usines.

Ce Hawthorne avait des yeux entre le gris et le bleu. C'était comme si les gènes de ses parents s'étaient battus pour donner la couleur de ses yeux. La fumée se dissipa autour de lui. Vivianne avait dit que ses frères chassaient. Il y avait plus d'animaux dans le Deux. Le District était plus large et la forêt avait été très peu touchée par la guerre. Mais dans le Douze il y avait des espèces en voie de disparition. On ne pouvait pas chasser n'importe quoi n'importe comment.

Il ne me répondit pas alors je repris mon chemin sans un mot. Je ne savais pas si Hawthorne était en colère ou vexé par la façon dont je m'étais adressée à lui. En tout cas, s'il l'était, il ne le montrait pas. C'était vrai que je craignais qu'il le fût. Il tenait quand même la vie d'Ollie dans ses mains à travers les chemins escarpés et le verglas.

Quand on rentra à la maison, presque tout le monde était réveillé (sauf Derek qui avait encore du mal avec le changement d'horaire du Douze. Je crois qu'il détestait notre District pour de bon). J'entrais par la grande porte et abandonnai mes affaires à l'entrée comme à ma mauvaise habitude.

En nous entendant arriver, tante Annie passa sa tête dans l'entrée. Elle fut la première à prendre en compte la situation.

\- Ollie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle pendant que j'aidais Hawthorne avec mon frère.

\- J'ai trébuché, dit Ollie.

Vint ensuite Grand-Mère et maman. Cette dernière faillit se précipiter sur Ollie pour pouvoir le mettre sur le canapé. Peut-importait que Hawthorne soit son moyen le plus sûr de locomotion, il fallait qu'elle fasse tout elle-même.

\- Katniss, va me chercher de la glace et le flacon bleu dans ma chambre s'il te plait, demanda Grand-Mère pendant que nous installions Ollie dans le salon.

Ma mère le fit à contre cœur quand elle vit que nous contrôlions la situation. On posa Ollie sur le canapé et il retira sa veste. Ma mère n'alla pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais jusqu'à la porte du jardin pour garder un œil sur nous. Je commençai à raconter la chute d'Ollie à Grand-Mère et lui expliquai qu'il avait sûrement une légère entorse à la cheville.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda ma mère en s'adressant à Hawthorne dont j'avais oublié la présence.

Je vis dans le regard d'Ollie qu'il commença à paniquer. Il était un horrible menteur surtout avec notre mère.

\- Je m'appelle Charlie, dit le garçon.

\- Il m'a aidée à ramener Ollie, complétai-je avant qu'il commence à dire son nom de famille bien que j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas assez idiot pour le faire.

\- Oh, fit ma mère en regardant Ollie sur le canapé en ayant qu'une envie c'était d'aller le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Merci.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Je vais chercher de la glace devant l'entrée, elle est fraîche, fis-je en me levant. Je te raccompagne, Charlie.

C'était vrai, la neige était plus fraîche que dans le jardin parce qu'il était exposé ouest et que la neige fondait plus rapidement là-bas que sous le portique de l'entrée. Je poussai Charlie dans le couloir.

\- Au revoir, dit-il quand même.

\- Au revoir, dit Grand-Mère derrière moi.

Maman hocha d'un air distrait sa tête et monta dans la chambre de Grand-Mère pour prendre le flacon bleu qu'elle lui avait demandé. On passa devant Annie qui préparait du thé. Elle nous sourit et je poussai un peu plus Hawthorne avant qu'il ne devienne trop poli.

Une fois dehors, je refermai la porte derrière moi avant de me demander comment ça allait finir. J'avais été méchante, malpolie (Panem, Effie allait me tuer si elle savait comment je traitais les gens) et il fallait quand même que je le remercie d'avoir ramené Ollie en un seul morceau.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille si rapidement ? demanda Hawthorne en retournant vers moi.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené mon frère sain et sauf, commençais-je. Je t'en suis, sur ce point, très reconnaissante.

\- De rien, répondit-il sèchement.

Un bref silence gêné s'installa. Je croisai mes bras devant moi et me redressais.

\- Je te demanderai de partir maintenant, dis-je avec calme.

\- Je n'allais pas lui dire que je suis un Hawthorne, dit-il soudainement.

Je le dévisageai. Il disait son nom au grand public sachant que ma mère avait une ouïe ultra fine et qu'elle était à l'intérieur ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'elle devait être en train de s'occuper d'Ollie mais son entrée en matière si directe me surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas de toute manière avec ton père ? demandai-je trop curieuse pour ma santé.

Hawthorne ouvrit la bouche, de la fumée s'en échappa et je sentis qu'il était prêt de me répondre honnêtement, là, maintenant.

\- Non ! En fait non ! le coupais-je en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir...

\- Comment ? fit-il surpris par ma réaction.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, répétai-je en me baissant pour prendre la neige accumulée sur le sol. Merci Hawthorne, mais tu devrais partir maintenant.

J'avais considéré la possibilité d'abandonner la chasse à mes huit ans. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à la place pour passer le temps. Du dessin certainement. J'aurais refait tous les murs de la maison, plus ceux de celle d'Haymitch.

J'étais prête à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour ma famille. Ils méritaient de vivre paisiblement. Et je n'allais pas laisser Hawhtorne entrer dans nos vies. Aucun d'entre eux, si c'était un élément déclencheur des épisodes de ma mère.

* * *

**Beta :** Calire 92, encore un grand merci à toi !  
**Disclamer :** Ceci est une histoire originale se basant sur le travail de Suzanne Collins


	4. L'accouchement

**4\. L'accouchement**

Je guettais le moindre mouvement. J'entendis une branche se briser derrière moi. En me retournant, je tendis mon arc et retins la flèche quand je vis une tête rousse sortir de derrière un arbre.

\- Putain Andrew tu m'as fait peur ! dis-je en abaissant mon arc. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? J'aurais pu te tuer !

\- C'est ma tante, dit-il le souffle court.

Il était rare de voir du monde dans la forêt. Ma mère et moi possédions un permis et chassions principalement dans l'est du District. Il devait y avoir d'autres chasseurs, deux ou trois mais on se croisait rarement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est enceinte... dit-il les s'appuyant sur un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Oui je sais, dis-je en me rappelant de son ventre rond que j'avais aperçu la dernière fois au marché de la Veine.

\- Elle va accoucher, dit-il paniqué. Bailey est de l'autre côté du District... Maman m'a dit de venir te chercher...

Ça eut l'effet de me faire taire sur le coup. Il était venu pour que je fasse accoucher sa tante ? Mais il savait que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Aller il faut que tu viennes ! dit-il en réduisant l'écart entre nous et en prenant ma main.

Alors je le suivis dans la forêt. Il était à bout de souffle et avait du mal à avancer . Je l'aidai à remonter la pente rapidement et quand on arriva à la lisière, je le suivis dans les rues de la Veine. J'ignorais s'il me conduisait chez lui ou bien chez sa tante.

Autrefois, nous étions de bons amis. Nous jouions dans la boue et faisions des gâteaux décorés par des brins d'herbes. Mais depuis que l'école commune avait pris fin, nos chemins s'étaient séparés et notre amitié aussi.

On arriva devant une maisonnée de taille moyenne à la façade claire. Il ne frappa pas avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Seigneur merci d'être venue Iris ! m'accueillit Mme Morrison.

\- Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, dis-je en me débarrassant de mes affaires de chasse. J'ai failli tuer Andrew.

\- Viens avec moi, me dit-elle en me prenant le bras avec urgence.

On passa dans le salon et je vis Vivianne, Jasper, Delia et Gale-Hawthorne-Numéro-Deux qui tenait un petit enfant en train de pleurer. J'enlevai mes gants alors que Wendy descendait rapidement les escaliers.

\- Ça commence, dit-elle, ses yeux clairs remplis de panique. Il y a du sang tante Posy...

\- Reste ici, ordonna Mme Morrison. Iris, monte, c'est la deuxième porte au fond.

Je gravis rapidement les escaliers ignorant le regard confus de Wendy. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire en oubliant ma mère et la famille de Gale Hawthorne. Un médecin ne doit pas faire intervenir ses sentiments et ses jugements personnels dans son travail. Je pouvais entendre les cris d'agonie de Mme Hawthorne. Charlie Hawthorne et son frère, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, sortirent de la chambre accompagnés de leur mère Madge.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Hawthorne en me voyant arriver.

\- Elle saigne beaucoup, dit sa mère en poussant ses fils pour que je puisse entrer.

\- Allons-y Iris, me dit Mme Morrison en me poussant en avant.

\- Mme Morrison je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse...

\- Je t'ai vue faire accoucher Fanny Wilson, protesta Mme Morrison. Ça va aller.

\- Il y avait Bailey...

\- Iris ça va aller, m'assura-t-elle en me serrant l'épaule.

Elle me poussa à l'intérieur, le cri de Mme Hawthorne résonnait dans la chambre. Les draps étaient rouges. À côté d'elle se trouvait son mari, Vick Hawthorne, et devant, entre ses jambes, était Gale Hawthorne. Il y avait plus de sang que la normale. J'enlevai mon blouson et remontai les manches de ma blouse.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mellark fait ici ? dit Gale en me voyant.

\- C'est la meilleure étudiante en médecine du Douze, lui dit Mme Morrison. Bailey arrive mais il ne sera pas là avant une demi-heure.

\- Depuis combien de temps elle est en travail ? demandai-je en prenant la place de Gale.

\- Dix minutes... Peut-être plus, dit son mari le front aussi en sueur que celui de sa femme.

Je regardai si elle était dilatée. Elle ne l'était pas assez.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... commença Mme Hawthorne en regardant son beau-frère qui essuyait ses mains dans un torchon.

\- Chut mon amour, fit son mari en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle le repoussa vivement. Si elle avait pu le tuer à ce moment-là, elle l'aurait certainement fait.

\- Pourquoi il y a tant de sang ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se relever mais Mme Morrison l'incita à se rallonger. Est-ce que...

\- C'est votre sang, dis-je pour la rassurer, sans vraiment savoir si c'était vrai. C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas assez détendue, vous n'êtes pas assez dilatée. Calmez-vous Mme Hawthorne.

\- Me calmer ?! La gamine veut que je me calme ?! cria-t-elle de douleur.

\- Laure, elle essaye de t'aider, dit Mme Morrison en tenant sa main que Mme Hawthorne tenait si fort que ses phalanges devenaient blanches et les doigts de sa belle-sœur devenaient rouges. Comment tu vas l'appeler le petit bout de chou ?

J'essayai de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Gale me donnait régulièrement des serviettes propres. Mme Hawthorne se détendit peu à peu en parlant de leur plan pour leur nouveau-né. Ils ignoraient si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle et j'eus peur qu'elle ne se relaxe trop et qu'elle n'ait pas assez de force pour pousser l'enfant. Elle saignait encore quand elle fut prête. Il fallait faire sortir le bébé mais j'avais peur que le flux de sang ne s'intensifie.

\- Où est Bailey ? demandai-je à Gale.

\- Je vais voir en bas, dit-il avant se lever.

\- Prenez-moi une bassine d'eau.

J'ignore combien de temps je pris pour faire sortir le bébé de Laure Hawthorne. Gale m'aida spontanément. Il n'eut pas peur du sang ni de la délicate situation d'un accouchement. Il avait dû assister aux accouchements de sa femme. Je me rappelais du petit ami de Fanny Wilson. Il s'était évanouis à la vue du sang.

Après une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Le docteur Bailey est arrivé ! s'écria la voix de Charlie Hawthorne.

\- Par Panem, entendis-je le jeune médecin derrière moi.

Je l'entendis sortir ses affaires et je me concentrais à faire sortir le petit.

\- Fermez la porte, ordonnai-je. Mme Hawthorne, poussez encore. Bailey, elle fait une hémorragie depuis que je suis arrivée.

Tout à coup la tête entière apparut, toute rouge et rapidement ce fut le tour du le corps du petit garçon apparut. Il ne cria pas.

\- Pardon, dit Bailey en poussant Gale pour prendre sa place. Tu peux t'occuper du bébé ?

J'hochai la tête et pris le petit être sur une serviette sur le lit en le cachant du regard de ses parents. La pire des choses était de faire paniquer les parents à la vue de leur enfant qui ne respirait pas. Je commençai un massage cardiaque sur le bébé. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois. Enfin, le petit garçon éclata dans un cri.

\- Ça y est bonhomme, dis-je soulagée.

Je nettoyais le sang sur le petit garçon et surpris deux autres mains m'aider. En levant les yeux sur le propriétaire de ces mains, je remarquai que c'était Hawthorne sur ses genoux avec un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'être une autre personne avec un sourire.

\- Salut petit monstre, dit-il la voix grave et douce.

\- Tout le monde sort, ordonna Bailey. Charlie, faites la toilette du petit. Iris vient m'aider.

Je regardai mon aide et il m'adressa un hochement de tête, m'assurant qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son petit cousin. La voix paniquée de Vick Hawthorne me fit détourner les yeux.

\- Laure ? Laure chérie ? Reste avec nous ! Ordonna Vick Hawthorne en tenant le visage de sa femme plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux se fermant de plus en plus.

\- Vick, j'ai dit dehors, dit Bailey.

Son frère l'arracha de sa femme, il cria son prénom. À présent, la chambre était vide. On pouvait entendre le mari crier le nom de sa femme et les pleurs de son fils le suivre.

\- Elle perd trop de sang, dit Bailey. On ne peut pas la bouger jusqu'au Bureau.

Le Bureau était le nom qu'on avait donné à la sorte de cabinet-hôpital-classe que Bailey dirigeait avec Ramsey l'autre docteur du District que l'on voyait moins souvent.

\- Je l'ai fait accouché alors qu'elle saignait encore... dis-je dans un murmure en l'aidant à arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Tu as bien fait, assura-t-il. Il aurait pu s'étouffer avec le sang de sa mère. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Je ne dis rien, mortifiée de par ce que je venais faire. Laure Hawthorne pourrait perdre la vie et je serais la responsable de deux enfants orphelins et d'un veuf.

\- Regarde son pouls, m'ordonna Bailey.

Je m'exécutai et touchai son poignet. Rien. Je touchai son cou mais toujours rien.

\- Rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Elle n'a pas de pouls ! dis-je la voix brisée.

\- Iris qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? demanda-t-il plus fort.

Je le dévisageais. Bailey avait la petite trentaine, les cheveux châtains un peu trop longs et une barbe dense. Il me regardait avec sérieux ses yeux verts brillants attendant ma réponse.

\- Mellark elle se vide de son sang ! cria-t-il. Réagit vite !

\- ADP492 ! criais-je.

C'était la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

\- Combien ? continua-t-il sa voix forte résonnant dans la pièce.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il me posait des questions, là, maintenant ! Alors qu'une femme se vidait de sang.

\- 0,2 ml.

\- Prends-en 0,3.

Parfois, des noms de médicaments restaient, comme l'adrénaline ou la morphine. Mais les « nouvelles substances », crées par la technologie du Capitole portaient des noms de code. À l'époque de la tyrannie du Président Snow, les codes étaient plus efficaces si jamais les dossiers étaient volés par des personnes à « mauvaises intentions ». Après la Révolte, les codes avaient été gardés par habitude et parce que personne n'avaient posé d'autres appellations. Je pense que c'est surtout pour embêter les étudiants en médecine.

J'allais dans ses affaires et sortis une petite fiole et une seringue. Je prélevais o,3 ml et rapidement transfusai la substance dans son bras. Après avoir jeté la seringue, j'attendis avec l'angoisse qu'elle se réveille. Bailey ne me regardait pas. Il avait mis fin à l'hémorragie.

Soudainement Laure Hawthorne se réveilla les yeux plein d'effroi et avec un cri de douleur perçant. Je laissai mon souffles sortir de mes poumons alors que j'ignorai que je le retenais.

\- Iris, de la morphine, ordonna Bailey.

J'allais prendre ce qu'il me demandait pendant qu'il disait des paroles rassurantes à sa patiente quand je m'aperçus que la porte était ouverte. Gale était sous dans l'encadrement de la porte et me dévisageait. Je ne savais pas s'il était en colère ou soulagé.

\- Vas te laver les mains et regarde l'état du bébé avant de le ramener à sa mère, me dit Bailey.

Je me levai et Gale me conduisit à la salle de bain où je lavai méticuleusement mes mains pour faire partir le sang séché. Il ne dit rien pendant qu'il me regardait faire puis me conduisit dans une autre chambre adjacente où son fils, Mme Morrison et l'heureux papa se trouvaient. Celui-ci tenait son petit garçon, la peau encore rose, dans une couverture blanche comme si c'était la plus jolie petite chose au monde.

\- Vick, elle doit faire quelques vérifications, dit M. Hawthorne à côté de moi.

L'homme passa ses yeux de moi à son fils qu'il berçait dans ses bras les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

\- On lui a coupé le cordon, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son fils.

\- Il faut que je vérifie son état de santé monsieur, dis-je respectueusement.

Il finit par hocher la tête et me donna l'enfant. Je le pris dans mes bras et le posai sur la commode là où j'avais déposé les affaires de Bailey pour examiner le petit garçon.

\- Merci, me chuchota Vick Hawthorne ses yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Parfois, je comprenais pourquoi grand-mère aimait autant s'occuper des accouchements. Les parents pouvaient être stressants et agaçants mais dès qu'ils avaient leur progéniture, c'était les personnes les plus heureuses au monde.

\- Tu as sauvé Benjamin, dit-il sa voix serrée. Et ma femme. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en être assez reconnaissant.

\- C'est normal M. Hawthorne, assurai-je. Vous pouvez aller voir votre femme, elle va mieux.

Il hocha la tête et Mme Morrison l'accompagna hors de la chambre en me souriant avec reconnaissance. Je commençais donc l'examen du petit garçon avec Gale et son fils dans la chambre.

\- Vous pouvez descendre vous savez, indiquai-je en déposant le stéthoscope pour noter le résultat sur la fiche de naissance.

\- Je veux mettre sa couche, dit M. Hawthorne.

Je souris à cela. C'était rare que les hommes aiment faire la corvée de couche. Le petit garçon s'agita et commença à agripper les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de ma queue de cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudainement Charlie en me voyant piquer une goutte de sang sur la petite main du garçon.

Le petit cria et Charlie était sur ses pieds immédiatement. Il me l'aurait certainement arraché des bras si son père ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Test sanguin pour voir si tout va bien dans son organisme, dis-je en déposant une petite goutte sur un papier rose. Chut... Ton cousin s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour toi, repris-je en m'adressant au bébé.

Je regardais Hawthorne par-dessus mon épaule et il leva les yeux au ciel. Son père sourit pendant que je bandais le tout petit bobo.

\- Son nom est Benjamin Hawthorne ? demandai-je aux deux hommes.

\- Benjamin Charles Hawthorne, me corrigea Gale. Charles Leon Hawthorne est le parrain.

J'hochai la tête aux deux hommes et remplis les papiers. Le petit continuait à pleurer, alors je commençai à lui chanter une berceuse et rapidement, il s'arrêta pour me laisser remplir tranquillement les papiers.

\- Vous pouvez mettre sa couche et l'emmener à sa mère, indiquai-je à Gale.

Les deux hommes me regardaient tous les deux avec la même expression qui me fit rougir. Ils avaient ce regard intense qui me dévisageait comme si je venais d'un autre monde. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si c'était un bon signe ou non.

Gale réagit en premier, accepta le petit et lui enfila une couche. J'évitai de regarder son fils. Je pouvais sentir son regard brûler mes pommettes.

\- Est-ce que je peux utiliser le téléphone ? demandai-je à M. Hawthorne.

\- Euh oui, dit-il en enveloppant le garçon dans sa couverture blanche. Il y en a un en bas. Tu lui montres, Charlie ?

* * *

\- Boulangerie Mellark, fit la voix de mon père de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Papa c'est Iris, dis-je. Est-ce que maman est à la maison ?

\- Elle est ici. Est-ce que tu veux...

Ce n'était pas bon. J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas près du combiné et qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre mon père parler.

\- Non non ! me précipitai-je. Ne dis rien, je suis chez M. et Mme Hawthorne. Andrew Morrison est venu me chercher dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Laure Hawthorne était en plein accouchement. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un.

\- Oh... murmura-t-il et je pouvais deviner qu'il était en train de regarder maman. Je vois.

\- Et il y a Madge et Gale Hawthorne alors je voulais pas que maman s'inquiète, soupirai-je en mordant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Comment va Laure ? demanda-t-il.

Ce le ne surpris pas qu'il ne me fasse pas de réflexion sur Madge et Gale Hawthorne. Maman aurait certainement courus jusqu'ici pour me sortir de là.

\- Elle va bien, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle est stable, le bébé aussi. Bailey a peut-être encore besoin de moi. Il n'y a pas de problème à ce que je reste un moment ?

\- Oh non, non, m'assura-t-il. Est-ce que ça te va si j'envoie Derek te prendre ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Ça rassura ta mère, argumenta-t-il.

Parfois, elle oubliait que j'étais armée, que je savais décemment me battre grâce à Haymitch et que la Veine n'était pas un quartier plus dangereux qu'un autre.

\- Bailey peut me raccompagner.

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fils. Mon père a toujours aimé Bailey en dépit de son métier de médecin. Mes parents ont toujours eu un problème avec eux quand ce n'était pas grand-mère.

\- Très bien, à tout de suite chérie.

\- À tout de suite papa.

\- Mon frère pense que tu es jolie.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix claire d'une petite fille. Je me retournai et reconnu la petite blonde, Delia.

\- Delia !

Je suivis le bruit, c'était le plus jeune garçon. Jasper devint rouge vif quand il me vit, j'entendis le rire d'Andrew dans le salon. Malgré toutes ces années, son rire n'avait pas changé.

\- Elle dit n'importe quoi ! dit le garçon dont le cou devenait rose lui aussi.

\- Jasper, tu m'as dit...

\- Non ! Non je n'ai rien dit ! protesta le garçon en couvrant la bouche de sa petite sœur.

\- Hé doucement ici, dit leur grand frère en venant écarter les deux plus jeunes.

C'est le deuxième garçon. Je le devinais légèrement plus jeune. Il avait l'air moins mature que Charlie. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et son jean descendait négligemment sur ses hanches.

\- Jasper est am... fit la petite fille, les mots étouffées par la main de Jasper, pris de panique.

\- Jasper ça suffit ! fit le grand frère en séparant les deux enfants.

\- 'Moureux ! termina Delia en souriant de ses dents de laits.

\- Non c'est pas vrai ! répéta Jasper devenu si rouge que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas crée un caillot sanguin. Je te déteste Delia !

Puis il courut les marches quatre à quatre et bientôt on entendit une porte claquer.

\- Delia c'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, dit le garçon en tenant son petit bras. Vas lui demander pardon.

\- Mais c'est la véri...

\- Delia.

La petite fille bouda, ses grands yeux bleus suppliant son grand frère mais elle rencontra ses yeux bruns au jugement catégorique. Elle finit par monter les marches et toquer doucement à la porte avant de la refermer doucement derrière elle.

\- Ils sont pas aussi excités d'habitude, me dit-il. Désolé pour ça.

\- Pas de problème, assurai-je en ayant du mal à lui sourire.

\- Je suis Amory, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main et un sourire facile.

\- Iris.

Son visage était plus fin que celui de Charlie. Ses pommettes prédominaient et ses joues étaient légèrement creusées. C'était le genre de garçon qui avait beau essayer de prendre du poids sans jamais y parvenir.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, Amory me conduisit devant sa fratrie. Et je me sentis comme sous le feu des projecteurs avec l'irrésistible envie de m'enfuir.

\- Bon je crois que tu as déjà rencontré Charlie, l'aîné et le chef Alpha comme on aime l'appeler, dit-il en montrant Charlie qui tenait un petit enfant, sûrement le premier enfant de Vick et Laure.

Charlie roula des yeux mais eut un faible sourire. Je ne sais pas si c'était au surnom ridicule, à l'enfant endormi dans ses bras ou bien à moi. Je doutais que la dernière option soit la bonne.

\- Ensuite, dans l'ordre chronologique, il y a moi, continua Amory. Ensuite Wendy.

La blonde me regarda avec ses yeux marrons clairs perçants. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Delia mais elle ne jouait certainement pas la carte de la jolie petite fille.

\- Ensuite Peter.

C'était lui le clone de Gale Hawthorne. Même dans sa façon de se tenir il me rappelait son père.

\- Vivianne.

Elle me sourit innocemment ce qui me donnait l'air plus coupable encore parce qu'elle a dû avoir eu des problèmes avec Wendy.

\- Et les deux derniers qui sont en haut ce sont Jasper et Delia.

\- C'est sûr que tu as l'air ravissante avec tes vêtements ensanglantés... dit Andrew qui était assis à même le sol. Pas de doute, le petit est complètement sous le charme.

Il me sourit et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je baissai les yeux et lâchai un juron en voyant les dégâts sur ma tunique supposé être blanche. Ma mère allait vraiment flipper.

\- Je peux te donner quelque chose pour te changer, intervint Vivianne. Ou Wendy...

\- Non non, dis-je en regardant sa sœur qui était prête à l'égorger sur le champ pour lui avoir proposé un de ses vêtements. J'ai une veste, ça va aller.

Je me détachai du sang sur ma tunique. Il valait mieux que je ne pense pas à ce que ma mère pourrait faire si elle me voyait dans cet état. Quoique, Effie serait plus effrayante. Elle aimait bien cette tunique.

\- Du thé ? proposa Vivianne.

\- Bien sûr du thé, coupa Charlie avant que je ne puisse répondre. Elle a fait accoucher tante Laure pour l'amour du ciel.

Amory éclata de rire tout comme Andrew. Les autres restèrent inconfortablement silencieux.

\- Est-ce que Benjamin va bien aller ? demanda Wendy qui s'adressa pour une fois en poliment à moi.

\- Il va bien, assurai-je en acceptant la tasse chaude de thé que Vivianne me passa dans les mains. Un beau bébé en bonne santé.

\- Mais Charlie nous a dit qu'il n'a pas crié tout de suite, que tu lui as fait un massage cardiaque et que...

\- Il va bien, répétai-je, elle avait peut-être un cœur, finalement. Il ne devrait pas avoir de contusion cérébrale.

\- Mellark a raison, dit Bailey qui arriva dans le salon. Fantastique boulot, d'ailleurs.

Bailey vint se servir une tasse de thé. À la vue de ses yeux plissés je savais qu'il me souriait, le sourire lui-même était caché derrière sa barbe.

\- Premier accouchement à toi toute seule, dit-il en levant sa tasse avant de boire une gorgée. Les autres vont être fous de jalousie. J'ai presque envie de prendre ma retraite.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour prendre ta retraite, répliquai-je.

\- Et trop âgé pour que tu me tutoies.

\- Si vous voulez, Bailey.

Il sourit. Le vouvoiement était de mise seulement quand on était en train de travailler. Et encore… Parfois il faisait des blagues tellement pitoyables qu'elles ne méritaient pas mon respect envers l'auteur.

\- Je te raccompagne à la maison ? proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers.

Je n'allais pas rester et affronter une situation embarrassante. C'était déjà suffisant que chaque paire d'yeux présente soit en train de nous regarder et chaque oreilles en train de nous écouter. Je me levai et reposai la tasse de thé que j'avais à peine touchée et forçai un sourire.

\- Merci pour le thé, dis-je poliment en prenant ma veste. C'était un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer.

_Menteuse_. C'était une simple formule de politesse. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était m'asseoir dans la voiture et prier pour que ma mère ne découvre rien. De toute façon, il ne s'était rien passé. J'étais là pour faire accoucher Laure Hawthorne. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais essayé de discuter avec Gale. Ils n'étaient même pas supposés être là !

Nous remerciâmes Charlie qui était l'aîné alors que les adultes étaient encore à l'étage et je fermai mon blouson pour cacher ma blouse en sang. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir partir sans trop de soucis mais Madge et Gale décidèrent de descendre au moment de franchir la porte.

\- Vous ne restez pas manger un morceau ? Il est tard, dit Madge.

\- Oh non, je suis attendue chez moi, refusai-je. Merci.

\- Merci à vous, Vick ne peut pas quitter le chevet de sa femme.

Bailey éclata dans un rire gras. Il accepta la main de Gale et la serra vigoureusement. Pourquoi riait-il ? J'en n'avais aucune idée, parfois je doutais sérieusement de sa santé mentale. Il me tapa l'épaule en me poussant devant lui.

\- C'est vraiment Mellark l'héroïne d'aujourd'hui, dit-il en serrant si fort mon épaule que je dus retenir une grimace.

\- Oui, c'est de famille d'être des héros, dit Gale.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en me disant cela. J'eus un frisson dans le dos. Son ton n'était ni hostile, ni dédaigneux mais je sentais que ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment. Il avait un mélange de regret, de peine et de honte dans ses yeux. Il ressemblait vraiment à ma mère. Ils avaient l'air de fonctionner de la même manière. Leurs yeux exprimaient leurs émotions de la même façon.

\- Nous reviendrons, pour nous assurer que Benjamin et Laure se portent bien, conclut Bailey.

\- Oui, bien sûr, affirma Madge. Merci encore docteur.

Je crois bien qu'elle s'adressait plus à moi qu'à Bailey. Elle me sourit avec reconnaissance et posa une main sur mon épaule ayant l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose.

Nous prîmes congés rapidement. La voiture de Bailey était garée sur le bas-côté. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le district. Le maire en avait une, Ramsey et Bailey pour les déplacements, l'épicier et le coursier. C'était principalement des objets utilitaires plutôt que des engins pour frimer. Et honnêtement, quand on voyait la voiture grise, inconfortable et boueuse de Bailey, on n'avait pas très envie d'en avoir une.

\- Hey, Iris !

Je me retournai, la main sur la portière et à la vue de l'étrange scène sous mes yeux, je me figeai. Charlie Hawthorne ne portait plus l'enfant dans ses bras mais mon arc d'une main et mes flèches dans l'autre.

\- Tu as oublié ça, dit-il en montrant mes affaires.

Je les pris de ses mains, horrifiée d'avoir oublié mon arc. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je ne l'oubliais jamais, j'y étais greffée !

\- Merci Hawthorne, fis-je en comptant rapidement mes flèches. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

\- Charlie.

Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que ma mère aurait pu me dire. Décidément, la famille avait quelque chose pour ramasser mes affaires. Tout d'abord, Vivianne me rapportait mon couteau, Hawthorne mon arc.

\- Pardon ? demandai-je en sortant de mes songes.

En levant la tête, je vis qu'il me souriait. Un drôle de sourire tordu sur le côté, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdus de leur splendeurs depuis que Benjamin était venu au monde. Ils étaient si lumineux à la lumière naturelle. J'aperçus de petites tâches vertes sur l'iris grise.

\- Appelle-moi Charlie, dit-il.

Pourquoi ? avais-je envie de lui répliquer. Mais à ce moment il avait si... _heureux_. C'était une émotion qu'il n'exprimait pas souvent. Son visage avait du mal à contracter ses muscles en un franc sourire.

Alors, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. J'esquissai un sourire entendu, oubliant juste un moment que son nom de famille était Hawthorne, il était juste Charlie.

* * *

**Beta :** Calire 92

A+ :)  
Code Bleu


	5. La requête

Salutation !

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, WOW. Je n'ai pas mise à jour cette fiction depuis... longtemps (honteàmoi). Et pourtant je vois qu'elle ne cesse d'être vue et revue ! Même si vous ne postez pas de commentaires, je tiens à vous dire merci (et bravo) d'être arrivé à ce chapitre 5 :)  
J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque soucis avec le nombre important de personnages alors voici un petit récapitulatif :

**Peeta** et **Katniss** on deux enfants,** Ollie** (Olivier) et **Iris**.  
En ce qui concerne la famille **Hawthorne**:  
**Rory** habite dans le Nord du District District, célibataire et sans enfant.  
**Vick** est marié à **Laure**, ensemble ils ont deux enfants, un nourrisson **Benjamin** dont le parrain est **Charlie.  
Posy **est mariée à chimiste Timothée Morrison, ils ont un garçon du même âge que Iris, **Andrew**.  
**Gale** et **Madge** ont sept enfants, **Charlie**, **Amory**, **Wendy**,** Peter**, **Vivianne**, **Jasper** et **Delia**.

Merci à Calire92 pour ses conseils et son bêta-reading. Et merci aussi à Suzanne Collins, je n'aurais jamais été là sans vous !

* * *

**5\. La requête**

Les vacances voulaient aussi dire que l'exploitation de ma personne par papa était de nouveau en vigueur.

\- Salut _bébé_ ! chantonna la voix moqueuse de ma cliente.

Des remarques plus ou moins subtiles de ce genre me couraient après depuis que la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le District : Iris Mellak avait fait naître un enfant toute seule. Parfois avec des ciseaux, un couteau et un bout de flèche. On ne pouvait pas dire que les gens n'étaient pas inventifs.

Et souvent plus c'était gros, plus on y croyait. Le parfait exemple était Simon, en train de me courir après lundi dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je t'ai vue depuis la vitrine du magasin. J'ai voulu discuter avec toi de cet accouchement remarquable dans des conditions... primaires.

\- Oh j'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser...

\- Ta naïveté est bien mignonne !

Simon Burns était dans mon cursus de médecine. C'était un brillant garçon mais arrogant au plus haut point. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie ou bien de petit ami. Il restait souvent seul avec un bouquin ou griffonnait sur un carnet de note. Moqueries et sentiments hostiles qui lui étaient adressés mais ça lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Son propre comportement était hautain. J'imagine qu'il passait trop de temps à mépriser tout le monde pour les considérer comme des amis.

Simon avait souvent la tête penchée sur un côté, comme s'il fallait absolument qu'il résolve le problème qu'il avait lui même créé en premier lieu. Il me dévisageait avec curiosité et une certaine perversité qui me donnaient la chair de poule.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je parce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de l'allée.

\- L'accouchement de Laure Hawthorne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment c'était ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Ça allait.

\- Soit plus bavarde Mellark, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous sommes _camarades_ après tout.

\- Plus maintenant. L'année prochaine, nous irons dans d'autres districts, lui rappelai-je, trop heureuse d'être loin de lui.

\- Mais notre fidélité revient à notre Bien-Aimé Disctrict Douze, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'adressa un demi sourire. J'étais sûre que ce garçon n'aurait pas dû faire médecine. Il était bien trop effrayant, il avait l'air d'un scientifique fou qui s'apprêtait à faire des expériences douteuses sur des petits chats.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler d'une patiente à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas de la famille, dis-je. Secret professionniel, tu sais.

Enfin, cette rencontre avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours et mais le souvenir du _Sadique_, comme on l'avait appelé, était toujours vivant dans mon esprit.

\- Salut Clarisse, soupirai-je en renonçant à vouloir lui paraître aimable.

Clarisse était aussi dans mon cursus de médecine. On se connaissait depuis toutes petites (comme souvent avec tous les enfants du district, on était allées à la même école). C'était une magnifique fille. Sa peau noire était radieuse sans qu'elle ne passe des heures à se tartiner de crème ou à se gommer la peau. Ses grands yeux de biche sombres pouvaient lui faire obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des garçons. Et pour couronner le tout, Ollie se transformait en limace écrasée à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages.

\- Félicitation pour ton bébé, continua-t-elle en chantonnant.

\- À t'entendre on dirait que c'est moi qui ai poussé un être humain hors de mon corps.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait !

\- Je n'étais pas en train de souffrir comme Mme. Hawthorne, elle n'avait même pas de morphine. C'est elle l'héroïne dans l'histoire alors pourquoi n'allez vous pas tous l'admirer, elle ?

\- Parce que nous avons un peu de considération pour la pauvre femme qui doit se reposer, en revanche, toi, tu es la victime parfaite.

\- Et dire que je pensais que tu m'aimais assez pour m'épargner. Je croyais que tu en avais assez des cours et que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler d'artère ou de dissection pendant les vacances, vacances que tu allaient passer à ne rien faire ?

\- Oh je ne suis pas venue pour te soutirer des infos sur l'accouchement, dit-elle. Mais plutôt sur les garçons Hawthorne, ils sont vachement canons...

\- Clarisse !

Je me retournai pour vérifier que ni mon père ni Ollie n'avaient pu entendre. Mais Clarisse avait la voix qui portait et dans le silence dans la boutique, j'étais presque sûre qu'ils avaient tous entendu.

Clarisse éclata de rire et je me sentis rougir.

\- Je vois que tu es d'accord avec moi, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait en voyant mes deux plaques rougessur les joues.

\- Clarisse...

\- Ne me mens pas, tu es une terrible menteuse et puis il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Même leur père est sexy...

\- Clarisse !

Bon sang ! Cette fois-ci j'étais vraiment rouge. J'étais une habituée de ses remarques... d_éplacées_ envers la gente masculine (que parfois je ne manquais pas de partager... mais je n'exprimais jamais d'une façon aussi explicite qu'elle). Cette remarque envers les garçons Hawthorne me perturbait.

\- Ça te dit d'aller à la place marchande avec moi maintenant ? Je dois faire quelques achats pour mama, me demanda Clarisse en changeant de sujet après avoir allègrement ri de moi.

\- Je dois demander à mon père. Tu veux quelque chose sinon ?

\- Une miche de pain s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.

Je pris sa miche de pain et l'enveloppai dans un papier brun avant de lui tendre. Elle me paya et j'encaissai la monnaie avant de lui dire que je revenais après avoir demandé la permission.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, mon père était à son bureau. La porte était ouverte sur l'atelier, lui même ouvert sur le magasin. Papa était en train de faire les comptes. Killian était un apprenti dans la boulangerie et un des rares amis d'Ollie. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur un carnet. C'était le projet de la boulangerie pour la fête de fin d'année. James était plus âgé et venait du Quatre. Principalement, il s'occupait des livraisons.

\- Oui tu peux y aller, me dit mon père sans lever les yeux de sa calculatrice. Prends la liste de courses avec toi. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Oh. Il avait entendu.

Euh... Merci papa, dis-je mal à l'aise qu'il ait entendu Clarisse parler des Hawthorne.

Mon père avait les épaules peu tendues et, comme il ne voulait toujours pas lever ses yeux pour me regarder, j'entrai dans la petite pièce qui ressemblait plus à un cagibi qu'un bureau en lui même. Je contournai la table surplombée de paperasse pour venir embrasser les cheveux. À ce geste, ses épaules larges se détendirent un peu et il releva la tête avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait jamais à contenir quand on lui démontrait son affection. Et je n'arrivais jamais à ne pas sourire en retour.

\- Je trouve que tu es très charmant papa, plus que M. Hawthorne.

Mon père secoua la tête avec un petit rire. Je savais qu'il levai les yeux sous ses paupières fermées.

\- Merci chérie...

Nous allâmes à l'épicerie pour faire les commandes de la boulangerie. Le couple qui la tenait, M et Mme McErwan, était originaire du District Onze.

On s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec eux. Ils étaient un peu plus jeunes que mes parents et n'avaient pas connu la Révolte. Leurs parents étaient morts. C'était parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille qu'ils avaient décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau District.

C'était le cas de beaucoup d'habitants dans le Douze. La moyenne d'âge était de trente-neuf ans et sept mois, ce qui faisait du Douze le district le plus jeune et le moins peuplé.

Les McErwan avaient deux filles de cinq ans d'écart. Gail avait mon âge et faisait des études de commerce pour aider ses parents. Helga n'avait que douze ans mais je crois qu'elle aspirait à devenir médecin. Gail était une chouette fille. Elle avait ce sourire permanent sur le visage et ainsi qu'un caractère bien trempé et elle n'hésitait pas à faire la morale à Haymitch quand il leur achetait plus de deux bouteilles d'alcool par semaine.

La boutique était grande avec des rayons sur tout le long. Les étagères n'étaient pas très hautes. Parfois des enfants venaient faire les courses car les parents travaillaient trop tard. Elles étaient en bois et proposaient des produits qui étaient toujours parfaitement alignés, Mr McErwan avait un sens pointu du détail. Quand on entrait, le chien nous accueillait. Il était vieux et il lui manquait la moitié de l'oreille gauche.

Il y avait peu de monde en plein milieu de la journée. Juste une vieille dame que je rencontrais souvent dans le marché de la Veine,. J'ignorais son nom car elle était incapable d'articuler.

Clarisse prit un panier de course et je la suivis dans les rayons.

\- Est-ce que ta Grand-Mère te fait une recommandation pour le District Quatre ? questionna Clarisse.

\- Non... Et puis je ne pense pas que j'aurais été prise. Il y a tellement de demandes.

Tout les ans, le District Quatre était celui qui recevait le plus de demandes de transferts. Normalement la répartition était faite relativement aléatoirement mais il y avait toujours quelques étudiants qui demandaient une lettre de recommandation ou qui trouvaient un prétexte pour aller dans le District de leur choix. Quatre était le plus populaire de tous.

C'était la plage et le soleil qui les attiraient. L'enseignement n'était pas mauvais, c'était de ceux qui étaient les plus "rustiques". Bailey venait du Quatre. Il avait fait sa première dissection de mouton avec un couteau de pêche et avait appris à recoudre avec un hameçon. Les étudiants y apprenaient plus par expérience que par théorie.

\- Tu sais Iris, il n'y a pas de mal à être connue. Ça aide, et tu devrais plus en profiter plutôt que de ne pas assumer.

\- Tu veux dire avec les garçons ? plaisantai-je. Non merci.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, pour une fois ! rit-elle en roulant les yeux. Nan, je te parle de ta carrière. Tout le monde aime tes parents. Tout le District t'apprécie. Il n'y a pas de mal à en profiter et te garantir une année avec ta Grand-Mère et la plage. Quand tu reviens des vacances, tu me dis toujours à quel point ça te manque le Quatre.

\- Je veux faire mon nom toute seule. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, fis-je avec conviction. Parfois j'ai l'impression que Bailey m'aime bien parce qu'il était l'élève de Grand-Mère. J'ai l'impression qu'on me fait toujours des faveurs à cause de mes parents. Je veux juste qu'on me considère pour ce que je vaux. Si Panem a décidéde me mettre dans le Quatre, alors j'irai de bon cœur ; mais s'il me met dans le Sept, je serais aussi contente !

\- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ! m'interpella Clarisse en posant un coude sur l'étagère pour montrer d'un mouvement de main la gauche.

Je voyais deux dos d'homme et une fille aussi petite que Clarisse. Amory, Charlie et Vivianne Hawthorne. Visiblement ils étaient partout.

Ils étaient en train de prendre des affaires pour le bébé. Amory était en train de sentir du talc et toussa. Son frère secoua la tête et lui dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas auquel Amory explosa de rire.

Je n'arrive pas à me décider si je préfère le brun ou le blond, continua Clarisse.

Vivianne vint mettre des cotons dans le panier de Charlie et se pencha sur lui pour regarder les deux paquets de couches qu'il tenait. Elle était si petite comparé à ses frères.

\- Eh Iris ! lança Amory en me repérant.

Il avait un grand sourire. J'entendis Clarisse étouffer un petit cri de surprise. Son frère et sa sœur se rendirent compte de ma présence et si Vivianne eut un sourire, le visage de Charlie devint sérieux.

\- Salut...

La fin de ma syllabe fut coupée par Amory qui me serra fort dans ses bras osseux.

\- 'Mory laisse la respirer, lança Vivianne qui nous rejoignit rapidement.

Charlie la suivit sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il m'adressa un bref hochement de tête et une sorte de sourire au coin de sa bouche mais ne dit rien. J'imagine qu'il fallait avoir un bébé dans les parages pour le faire sourire.

\- Salut Iris, me dit Vivianne en n'osant pas s'approcher et imiter son frère. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis Clarisse, me coupa ma meilleure amie. Clarisse Grimmes. Enchantée.

Elle avait le sourire de "chasse" comme on l'aimait appeler. Immense, blanc comme neige, qui creusait des petites fossettes dans ses joues, faisait briller ses yeux et rougir les garçons.

\- Amory Hawthorne, répondit Amory en lui retournant le sourire. C'est ma petite sœur et mon frère, Vivianne et Charlie.

Clarisse serra la main de Vivianne puis celle de Charlie. Elle tint sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'essayai de ne pas rire à l'attitude charmeuse et charmante de Clarisse envers de ce Charlie stoïque dont le regard se baladait partout sauf sur nous.

\- Ce sont les cousins d'Andrew Morrison, informai-je, histoire qu'elle ne passe pas pour une folle observant chaque mâle du district.

\- Oh, de ton accouchement ?

J'ai voulu lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Celui de Laure Hawthorne, corrigeai-je.

Il s'avérait que Clarisse et Amory se ressemblaient sur un point : ils avaient tous les deux la maladie d'être trop bavards.

\- J'y étais dans le Sept. Ils ont un fantastique système d'éolienne. Mais Charlie est allé dans le Onze, apparemment il fait vraiment bon toute l'année. C'est mieux que le Quatre où on craint des tsunamis toutes les deux semaines.

\- Le Quatre est un magnifique District.

Je me sentais obligée de défendre Quatre. Grand-Mère y vivait, Annie et Derek aussi, les gens y étaient formidables même si leur définition d'une « fête » était un peu exagérée. Mais ça, c'était sans doute à cause de leur alcool.

\- Ouais, les gens y sont aussi magnifiques, ajouta Clarisse avec un sourire éclatant. N'est-ce pas,_ bébé_ ?

Je rougis violemment. Il fallait qu'elle me trouve un autre surnom... mais c'était toujours mieux que « Ange de la Mort » qui était resté un moment à cause des mes activités en dehors du Bureau. C'était alors que j'avais réalisé qu'être chasseuse et médecin n'était pas forcément compatible.

\- Ah oui, ce mec-là... commença Amory en claquant des doigts comme pour rallumer un souvenir. Darien ? Darius ?

\- Derek, corrigeai-je.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Amroy, une expression victorieuse. Derek Odair ! On m'a dit qu'il était dans le coin ?

\- Il loge chez moi, c'est un ami de la famille...

\- Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas plus de photographes dans le coin pour les scoops du JT, fit Amory.

\- Il n'y a pas de scoops à prendre, dis-je plus froidement que je ne le voulais. Il est juste là avec sa mère pour les vacances.

Amory m'adressa un demi sourire satisfait. Il pinça ses lèvres et enroula son bras sur les épaules de son frère.

\- OK, Iris. C'est cool alors, fit-il en passant l'autre main qui n'était pas sur Charlie dans les cheveux de Vivianne. Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a des courses à faire. C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Clarisse. Iris, on te reverra bientôt, j'espère ?

Charlie avait l'air beaucoup trop soulagé quand il entendit qu'ils allaient partir. Il faisait une réaction allergique à ma présence ou... ?

\- Tu viens ce soir surveiller Laura et Ben ? demanda Vivianne.

\- Euh ouais, je pense...

\- Oh... fit-elle tristement. On sera chez Grand-Mère, on ne va pas pouvoir se croiser.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Vivi, lui dit Charlie. C'est sympa de voir Grand-Mère aussi.

Vivianne lui adressa un timide sourire d'excuse. Clarisse dit au revoir et les Hawthorne nous laissèrent pour aller à la caisse. Elle fit mine de continuer ses courses jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'épicerie.

\- Ils sont sympas, commenta Clarisse. Enfin, excepté Jack Frost. Bon sang, on dirait qu'il avait un truc coincé dans le cul jusqu'à l'œsophage !

On éclata de rire, sans se soucier de M. McErwan qui nous regardait d'un air suspicieux.

* * *

Je retournai de chez Vick et Laure Hawthrone peu de temps après pour assister Bailey. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, l'enfant et la mère étaient en parfaite santé alors Bailey m'avait permis de faire conduire la majeur partie de la consultation.

Comme prévu les enfants de Madge et Gale étaient chez leur Grand-Mère. Madge était sur le point de partir les rejoindre quand elle m'avait prise à part avant que je m'en aille.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture, dit Bailey.

Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Ce jour là, Madge portait une robe épaisse en laine jaune. Je ne l'avais jamais vue porter des pantalons ou des jeans. Elle était toujours en robe et en bottines comme une petite poupée.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu prétentieux mais on a une tradition dans la famille. A chaque anniversaire, les enfants vont chasser et c'est le rôle de la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire de rapporter le dîner, m'expliqua Madge à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Benjamin qui venait juste de s'endormir. Et comme nous n'avons pas de permis de chasse, ici, dans le Douze, je se demandai si tu voulais bien ramener quelque chose ?

Les anniversaires étaient toujours des événements très sympas pour chasser. On allait plus loin dans le bois pour y passer la journée entière avec ma mère.

\- Oui évidemment ! C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

\- Charlie, il va avoir vingt ans jeudi.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, je ne devrais pas demander à ma mère de venir avec moi. Mais c'était Madge qui me le demandait, elles étaient amies... Elle ne peut pas lui dire non, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, assurai-je. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Mme. Hawthorne.

Je lui parlerai. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle ait quelque chose contre le fils de Gale.

\- Madge, appelle-moi Madge, me dit-elle avec un sourire.


	6. Confession

**ALERTE SPOILER !**  
La fin de la trilogie est clairement explicité dans ce chapitre et je ne veux pas vous faire gâcher la fin si vous le lisez présentement (personnellement, je me rappelle clairement de cette expérience, ainsi que des cernes du lendemain) ou si vous attendez la seconde partie du dernier film.

* * *

**6\. Confession**

Il ne fallait pas croire que c'était parce que les Hunger Games étaient finis qu'il n'y avait plus de rivalité entre les Districts.

C'était le genre de fierté régionale qui était positive pour tous sans pour autant être dangereuse pour la Nation. Elle poussait les travailleurs à obtenir les meilleurs résultats de Panem qu'importe la firme dans laquelle ils travaillaient. Le passé de la Révolte contre le Capitole nous unissait mais les Districts étaient déterminés à se démarquer les uns des autres dans le futur. Certains sociologues prévoyaient même des mouvements indépendantistes dans les cent prochaines années si le capitalisme devenait trop fort. En prévention, on essayait d'abattre les barrières des Districts pour faire de Panem une nation plus uniforme.

Enfin, bref, je m'égare, blâmez Ollie pour toujours regarder la chaîne des informations.

Tout ça pour dire qu'on commençait très tôt à porter haut et fier notre numéro de District. C'était pour cela qu'on annonçait nos résultats scolaires sur une chaîne nationale sous forme de classement. C'était un très bon moyen de nous rendre plus compétitifs et de souder la fierté du District dont nous étions originaires.

Et ils faisaient tout pour rendre cette compétition attrayante. Les cinq premiers étudiants étaient récompensés avec une belle somme et quelques privilèges comme avoir une auto ou un appartement – ce qui n'était pas toujours une bonne chose : l'année dernière Lino Valentin, étudiant en biochimie, avait fait sauter la moitié de son appartement avec une expérience qui avait mal tourné. Les scores allaient jusqu'à 5 000 et représentaient les points comptabilisés en trois ans d'Études Spécialisées en plus du Test National que j'avais passé en novembre.

Autant dire que mes parents n'aimaient pas ce mot, _score__,_ qui ramenait trop de souvenirs des Hunger Games et la petite compétition qui en résultait. De notre côté, Ollie et moi étions faibles avec des esprits facilement manipulés ce qui faisait de nous des fervents supporters du Douze. Malgré le fait que je comprenais les enjeux de la balance des pouvoirs (papa pouvait nous en parler pendant des heures en faisant le pain), je ne voyais pas de mal à soutenir nos amis à battre les plus lourds Districts (anciennement appelés Carrières).

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir avec tout le monde dans le salon ? Je peux faire ça tout seul, tu sais, me dit mon père qui nettoyait des légumes pendant que je surveillais le four.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi je ne voulais pas être dans le salon. C'était la nervosité de voir mon nom apparaître dans le classement. J'aurais aimé que Clarisse soit avec moi, cette fille était tellement confiante qu'elle en était presque arrogante.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire comme ça, dit-il en me souriant, sa main humide tendue vers moi pour que je me relève. Tu sais que, quels que soient tes résultats, nous serons fiers de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas tant les résultats, soupirai-je. C'est mon affectation.

Les affectations s'effectuaient souvent en fonction des besoins de chaque District. Dans le Douze, il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants en chimie qui travaillaient dans les usines de médicaments. Dans mon cas, on avait besoin de médecins partout alors l'affectation était moins centralisée et plus aléatoire.

\- Iris, c'est bientôt ton tour ! lança Derek en venant dans la cuisine pour me prendre le bras et tirer mon père en même temps.

Ils étaient tous sur les canapés. Le salon était grand mais je n'avais jamais autant eu l'impression d'y être oppressée. Stefan Lalaurie et Georgina Hataway étaient les deux présentateurs, éblouissants par les couleurs vives de leurs vêtements. Je sentis mon père me serrer le bras doucement pour me rassurer.

\- Il est temps maintenant d'annoncer les résultats pour les étudiants de médecine, continua Stefan. Et les résultats ont montré une très bonne année pour ce cursus avec un taux de réussite qui subit une augmentation de 0.02% par rapport à l'année dernière. Voyons donc les résultats qui s'affichent maintenant.  
\- Conor J. Clark : 4 979 points. Orig. Dis 13 ; Aff. Dis 12  
\- Iris R. Mellark : 4 898 points. Orig. Dis 12 ; Aff. Dis 02  
\- George Nilson : 4 784 points. Orig. Dis 03 ; Aff. Dis 07

Au moins je n'avais pas eu à chercher mon nom très longtemps.

\- Oh mon dieu Iris ! s'écria Derek. Je savais que t'étais douée mais _putain_ !

\- Ton langage Derek, le reprit tante Annie.

Je l'entendis s'excuser mais je parcourais rapidement les listes pour y voir d'autres noms familiers. Simon était cinquième avec 4 567 points, il allait dans le District Cinq. Clarisse en avait 4 499 et obtenait la septième place et allait dans le District Un puis Timothy avec 4 235 points, onzième place et affecté dans le District Treize, Nala avait 4 194 points, quatorzième place allait dans le District Huit.

Les cinq et uniques étudiants en médecine du Douze avaient obtenu de très bons scores. Bailey allait être ravi !

\- Ça c'est ma Iris ! s'exclama Derek avec un enthousiasme ardent. Et après on dit que c'est moi la grosse tête, hein ?

\- Repose-moi par terre, Odair ! ris-je.

On me félicita allègrement et certainement avec plus de louanges que je ne le méritais – vraiment, médecine c'était du par cœur. Je crus que mes parents allaient pleurer et que j'allais étouffer sous le biceps de mon père; Ollie n'osa pas me porter comme Derek à cause de sa cheville encore fragile mais son bonheur était sincère; Haymitch, comme à son habitude, réagit avec un flegmatisme déconcertant. À la fin, je me sentis moi aussi un peu euphorique et des crampes s'installer dans les muscles de mes joues.

Effie était en train me raconter qu'il fallait qu'elle me fasse une nouvelle garde-robe pour le temps frais du Deux quand je vis maman et grand-mère discuter à voix basse.

\- Dans le Deux ? murmura maman confuse.

\- Ils ont de très bons hôpitaux avec tous les blessés qui y viennent régulièrement à cause des accidents de maçonneries, dit grand-mère.

\- On ne peut pas dire que les affectations ont été truquées, ajouta Haymitch.

\- Ça va bien se passer, Katniss.

Hawthorne vivait dans le Deux et ma mère était plus inquiète pour ce détail que pour le fait de me laisser toute seule, c'était dire.

Mon père appela tout le monde pour venir manger et tous répondirent en quittant le salon. Je jouai le jeu et les suivis, prenant, comme d'habitude, mon mal en patience.

* * *

\- Nous sommes d'accord, Effie. Je viens à la maison demain à quinze heures pour passer les commandes avec toi.

\- Oui enfin je regarderai avant juste pour repérer quelques trucs...

\- Dois-je cacher nos cartes de crédit dès ce soir ?

Effie frappa l'épaule d'Haymitch avec le revers de son sac. Je pinçai mes lèvres pour ne pas rire, le sac en question avait des petits clous incrustés et je n'étais pas sûre qu'Haymitch n'avait rien senti.

\- Encore félicitation, ma belle, me dit Effie en me serrant dans ses bras. On est si fiers de toi ! Oh tu vas nous manquer !

Je frottai avec affection son dos. Par-dessus son épaule, Haymitch nous regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais que je ne pars pas avant janvier, on a du temps pour faire ma valise ensemble.

Je voulais faire ma valise avec Effie pour éviter qu'elle m'y mette une veste en léopard avec des plumes roses. Je savais qu'elle ne me voulait que du bien mais je ne voulais pas me sentir ridicule. Et cela était contre la philosophie d'Effie qui disait que le vêtement devait faire ressortir le _moi intérieur_... Je n'étais pas du tout dans l'esprit mutation-léopard-oiseau-barbe à papa.

\- C'est à moi maintenant ! interrompit Haymitch. Viens-là gamine !

Dès qu'Effie me lâcha, il me saisit dans ses bras. Son menton mal rasé me piquait le front et son odeur de fumée due à sa paresse près du feu m'enveloppa. Haymitch était étrangement quelqu'un de très affectif malgré de son apparence un peu négligée et ses manières de brute. J'avais une très précieuse photo de nous, moi à trois ans, en train de dormir sur son ventre et lui en train de baver dans son sommeil.

\- Allez, bonne nuit, dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule un peu gauchement. On se voit demain, hum ?

\- Ouais, souris-je à Haymitch. Je suis encore là demain.

Il grogna et roula ses yeux brillants de malice. Je dis un dernier au revoir à Effie et ils s'en allèrent dans la rue enneigée, marchant main dans la main comme le vieux couple qu'ils étaient. Il me restait une semaine et demie avec eux et je comptais bien profiter autant que possible.

Je refermai la porte et passai dans le salon. Tout le monde était en train de se préparer pour dormir, l'écran de télé ne passait que des publicités à cette heure-ci. Je l'éteignis et mon regard divergea sur Derek qui ronflait sur le canapé depuis la fin du dîner - je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite. L'oreille tendue, je vérifiai qu'Annie était bien à l'étage. Satisfaite, je m'avançai à pas de loup et enlevai délicatement la chaussette gauche du pied de Derek qui dépassait de la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Chuut !

Je résistai à ne pas rire. Ollie était en haut de l'escalier, en pyjama et ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides de sa douche. Mon frère s'approcha avec curiosité de ma petite affaire et leva un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? mima-t-il sans émettre un son de sa bouche.

J'hochai la tête et portai mon attention sur le visage paisible de Derek. C'était choquant la manière dont il ressemblait à son père. Il fallait vraiment voir que son nez était seulement un peu plus petit et le coin de ses yeux un peu plus allongés comme ceux de sa mère. Je laissai tomber délicatement la chaussette sur son divin visage et il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Je me tournai vers Ollie pour remonter avec lui mais il était accroupi près du pied nu de notre invité. Un marqueur à la main, il dessinait un iris sur le dos de son pied nu. Il n'y avait qu'Ollie pour faire un dessin si délicat sur un pied avec un marqueur.

Il m'adressa un brillant sourire et se releva pour admirer son travail.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va vraiment croire que je suis assez stupide pour signer ? me moquai-je.

\- Je m'en fiche, chuchota-t-il. C'est toi qui va payer de toute façon.

Je frappai le dos de sa tête. Le rire d'Ollie faillit tirer Derek de son sommeil et, pendant quelques secondes, nous nous étions figés sur place. Il tourna sa tête et étala de lui-même la chaussette sur sa bouche.

\- Allons-y, dis-je en le poussant vers l'escalier avant que nos rires étouffés ne le réveillent.

Il éteignit la lumière et nous remontâmes les escaliers le plus discrètement possible.

\- Ollie, appela ma mère en nous faisant sursauter.

Elle nous observa curieusement. Son regard, comme toujours, essayait de percer le secret de nos bêtises mais un demi-sourire habillait ses lèvres.

\- Papa veut te voir dans son bureau pour les finalités d'une commande à la boulangerie.

\- Euh OK... marmonna-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Bonne nuit, alors.

\- Bonne nuit, Ollie, lui souhaitai-je.

Ma mère déposa un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. Ollie se laissa faire, de bonne grâce, puis disparut derrière la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Maman me sourit timidement et inspira longuement avant de me parler. Incapable de bouger, je l'observais avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Que dis-tu d'aller prendre ta douche ? proposa-t-elle. Je veux te raconter une histoire après.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Une histoire. _Son _histoire. Pas celle qu'on nous enseignait à l'école mais la vraie.

Ce n'était pas que nos parents ne nous parlaient pas des Hunger Games. Ils répondaient à nos questions quand on en posait. Mais Ollie et moi étions toujours très précautionneux avec le sujet. Tout comme eux ne nous poussaient pas à faire des choses que nous ne voulions pas, Ollie et moi ne les poussions pas à évoquer des sujets trop douloureux.

Je pris rapidement ma douche et enfilai mon pyjama le plus vite possible. Mon cœur tremblota dans ma poitrine quand je vis ma mère assise sur mon lit avec l'album photo sur ses genoux.

\- Viens, que je te natte les cheveux.

Je lui obéis et m'essayai dos à elle pour qu'elle me coiffe. Ses doigts sur mon crâne me relaxèrent instantanément, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. Petite, j'avais envie de faire tout moi-même, ne demandais jamais de l'aide et ma mère avait toujours été d'accord avec ça. Elle me laissait faire, elle me laissait tomber et saigner et pleurer mais mon père n'était jamais loin pour me relever, m'embrasser et sécher mes larmes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était une mauvaise mère, loin de là. Elle voulait que je sois indépendante et autonome mais jamais au point que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle ou elle de moi.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que mon père était mort dans un accident de mine ?

Elle noua le bout de mes cheveux et laissa tomber la tresse sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et m'approchai un peu plus d'elle pour voir l'album photo.

Le portrait photo de grand-père nous regardait. Le papier était jauni et sans couleurs. Ollie lui ressemblait énormément. Tout y était ou presque ; le grand font, les pommettes hautes, le coin de la bouche un peu tombant et la fente sur le menton.

\- Le père de Gale Hawthorne est mort dans le même accident. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois à l'enterrement.

La photo du mariage de grand-mère et grand-père suivit sur l'autre page, légendé par l'écriture calligraphique de grand-mère,

_Rose et Lior Everdeen. Le 25 août de l'année 52__._

\- Nous sommes devenus très proches, Gale et moi, reprit maman et tourna une autre page. On chassait ensemble illégalement. C'était le meilleur partenaire de chasse que j'ai eu avant que tu n'arrives.

Ma mère m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis. Je tournai l'autre page et même si j'avais déjà vu l'album photo des centaines de fois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à la suivante.

Maman et Prim.

\- Quand je suis allée au 74ème Hunger Games, il a pris soin de ma mère et de Prim.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Encore aujourd'hui, son regard brillait de regret et de tristesse devant la photo d'un petit bébé aux boucles blondes et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel de printemps.

\- Quand je suis rentrée dans le District Douze, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes entre Gale et moi. Jamais je ne pourrais le remercier pour s'être occupé de ma famille quand j'étais partie. Mais on ne se comprenait plus comme avant. Le Capitole voulait continuer ma romance avec ton père et mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas encore clairs. Gale pensait qu'il m'aimait et pendant un temps, je pensais que c'était réciproque.

Comme beaucoup d'enfants, c'était étrange de songer à ma mère avec un autre homme que mon père. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma mère heureuse avec un autre homme que mon père et vice versa. Je crois que je ne les avais jamais vus se disputer, de l'agacement et quelques fois des répliques sèches – le plus souvent, de la part de maman – mais jamais rien de plus.

\- Tout ce que je voulais après l'arène, c'était de vivre une vie paisible et quand les premiers actes de rébellion contre les autorités ont vu le jour, j'ai voulu faire l'égoïste et ne pas m'en mêler. Je voulais juste que ma famille soit saine et sauve. Gale était en colère contre le Capitole, Snow et les Jeux. Il voulait faire partie de cette Révolte et se battre. Il avait en lui cette haine, nous l'avions tous les deux mais il n'a jamais su se contrôler et s'imposer des limites. Ton père était là pour me les imposer et pour me donner de l'espoir. De son côté, Gale a eu de la chance de trouver Madge. C'est la femme la plus compréhensive que je n'ai jamais rencontré et elle l'acceptait comme il était. Gale a fait bien plus que de se battre. Il a conçu des armes et notamment une bombe d'un genre particulier d'une efficacité proche des 100%. Il m'a fait peur le jour où il me l'a montrée. C'était comme s'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pensait qu'à tuer pendant cette guerre. Il avait soif de sang et vengeance pour tout ce que le Capitole nous avait fait subir.

Cette phrase... Elle était dans le livre d'Histoire. Je m'en rappelais parce qu'elle était une des seules phrases subjectives des auteurs. _Ils avaient soif de sang et vengeance pour tout ce que le Capitole leur avait fait subir._

\- Coin était comme ça aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui faisait plus confiance à lui qu'à moi. Mais je suis comme lui, au fond. Seulement plus égoïste. Je n'ai pas tué Coin parce que j'étais mentalement instable. C'était par vengeance.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas mentalement instable. Brisée, traumatisée, marquée à vie. Mais complètement saine d'esprit. Cela l'aurait sûrement aidée si elle était un peu folle mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ils ont tué Prim, murmurai-je.

Maman leva ses yeux de l'album photo. C'était comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois, ses yeux gris étaient lumineux et recouverts d'une fine pellicule d'eau salée.

Je pris sa main et la serra dans la mienne, son alliance était froide contre sa peau chaude.

Elle m'avait raconté comment Prim était morte. Une bombe était tombée à l'endroit où elle était.

\- Prim était trop jeune pour être si près du champ de bataille. Elle soignait des blessés, elle ne devait pas mourir _là_.

Maman essuya une trace de larme sur sa joue, ma poitrine se serra. Je ne respirai plus, j'étais captivée comme une biche qui regarde la flèche filer droit sur elle. Ma mère était à la fois douloureuse et horrifiante à regarder mais aussi belle et humaine.

À l'anniversaire des vingt-cinq ans de la fin de la Guerre, ma mère s'était isolée dans les bois et mon père se noyait dans le boulot. Ollie et moi étions seuls, il y avait trop de monde la cérémonie de commémoration et il voulait partir à cause des regards humiliants qu'on nous lançait. Finalement, je lui ai cédé et nous sommes partis chez Haymitch comme souvent quand on savait que personne était à la maison. Effie était absente, elle était au Capitole et présentait l'émission.

Haymitch était complètement saoul. Le voir dans cet état était un choc. L'odeur d'alcool me rappelait le Bureau et la transparence de ses yeux me faisait penser à un fantôme.

Il avait dit qu'il comprenait la fascination que les gens avaient pour les bains de sang. Il disait qu'on ne voyait jamais l'Homme plus vivant que quand il mourrait. Une couleur aussi vibrante, éclatante et aussi vive que le rouge ne pouvait être que fascinante. D'un autre côté la mort, la souffrance et la désolation de voir s'éteindre un être humain était insupportable.

Regarder ma mère pleurer réveillait ces sentiments contradictoires en moi. Elle était si courageuse, je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer, même dans ses moments de délire. Et le mythe de Katniss Everdeen ne faisait que renforcer mon image intouchable que j'avais d'elle. Mais elle était si humaine, si réelle à ce moment-là, en train de pleurer sa sœur, ma tante...

\- Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens sont morts alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Les mille sept cent un tributs, les soixante-huit vainqueurs, tous les soldats et civils... Mais on a tendance à oublier ces chiffres quand un seul être cher est mort.

On resta dans le silence pendant un long moment.

La lampe de chevet traçait les contours du visage de ma mère sur le mur. Elle ne pleurait plus mais regardait toujours et encore le bambin aux yeux bleus dans les bras d'une petite fille à la natte similaire à la mienne. Finalement, elle referma l'album photo et le posa à côté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as des questions ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

Elle était exténuée. Ses cernes étaient violettes et les lignes sur son visage plus marquées à cause du manque de sommeil mais elle me regardait avec ces yeux gris acier, vifs et perçants que j'aurais même vu dans le noir.

\- J'ai paniqué quand j'ai su que Gale t'avait approchée. Je sais que tu n'es pas Prim et qu'il a changé en bien. Avoir des enfants l'a apaisé, parait-il.

Elle avait l'air songeuse pendant un instant, je devinai qu'elle avait revu Madge depuis leur arrivée dans le Douze.

\- Tu vas lui reparler ?

Elle considéra longuement ma question et cela me surprit qu'elle y réfléchit. En considérant sa réaction quand je suis rentré de chez Haymitch ce soir-là.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne sera jamais plus pareil, des années sont passées et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout ça, c'était hier...

Son regard se perdait peu à peu et je savais que si je ne faisais rien, elle allait partir pour de bon.

\- Je vais chasser un gibier pour l'anniversaire de l'aîné, annonçai-je soudainement.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et tourna sa tête vers moi. Avec surprise, je vis un mince sourire sur son visage.

\- Je sais, Madge me l'a dit.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Elle m'a demandée en premier mais j'ai voulu te laisser le boulot, expliqua-t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Après tout, c'est toi la meilleure chasseuse.

\- Maman, ne dis pas de bêtises.

Je rougis, intimidée par son compliment. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne me complimentait jamais mais ma mère était quand même le Geai Moqueur.

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une particulière affection dans sa voix. Je me fais vieille et je porte des lunettes maintenant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une opération pouvait y remédier.

\- Non, pas de scalpel près de mes yeux, coupa-t-elle d'un ton définitif.

Son menton relevé, elle me sourit avec humour pour me faire rire. Sa main repoussa quelques mèches de mon visage, qui s'étaient échappées de ma natte.

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas que j'ai accepté ? demandai-je si rapidement que je me demandais si elle avait compris.

\- Non, et je ne t'en veux pas non plus pour avoir voulu le faire derrière mon dos.

Comment faisait-elle pour tout savoir ? Elle avait une connexion spéciale au fil de ma pensée ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais, mon cœur, rit-elle en embrassant mon front. Tu es ma fille, après tout.

Je savais que notre petit tête à tête était bientôt terminé mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Elle avait parlé la majeure partie du temps, qu'en était-il de moi ? Mais j'étais là égoïste, elle avait besoin de dormir.

\- Merci pour avoir été honnête avec moi, maman.

\- Merci à toi pour m'avoir écoutée sans broncher. Je commence à voir que ton père déteint sur toi.

Elle m'adressa un sourire plein de tendresse. Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et elle se leva pour regagner la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu allais chasser pour Charlie ? Tu aurais pu le garder secret et si Madge ne m'avait pas mis au courant, je n'en aurais eu aucune idée.

Étrangement, j'en doutais. Ma mère avait des yeux et des oreilles partout dans le District et j'étais une piètre menteuse.

\- Je voulais être honnête comme tu l'as été ce soir. Considère ça comme un remerciement.

Je lui adressai mon meilleur sourire et avant que je puisse me retenir, un bâillement m'échappa.

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit-elle. Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu confesses tes crimes.

Je roulai des yeux. On ne m'avait plus qualifiée de mignonne depuis très longtemps. Hormis Clarisse qui aimait me dévaloriser.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Je l'entendis rire et baisser l'interrupteur. Aussitôt les sept mille cinq cent quarante-trois étoiles de mon plafond s'illuminèrent d'une lumière verte fluorescente plus ou moins importante selon leur taille. On avait vraiment fait un fantastique boulot avec mon père, Ollie et moi.

Maman sortit de ma chambre et laissa la porte entrouverte. Je n'entendis pas le bruit de ses pieds sur le parquet du couloir mais la porte de sa chambre grincer et se refermer quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

Alors qu'en dites-vous de l'explication de Katniss ? La façon dont Iris l'a prit ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'elle sait ?! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce chapitre a été un vrai défis à écrire surtout avec Katniss. C'est un personnage complexe et difficile à capturer, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours peur à ne pas rendre justice à Collins quand je la fais parler et que je suis toujours plus à l'aise avec des OC.

Hormis cela, la petite analyse polito-sociale en début de chapitre est complètement personnelle et je ne prétends pas du tout à être une spécialiste dans le domaine. En revanche je ne dis pas non à votre propres commentaires là dessus, j'avoue que j'y ai consacré de quelques réflexions et d'autres points de vus seraient les bienvenus :)

Secondement, qui aurait cru qu'Haymitch pouvait philosopher ? La petite idée que j'ai tenté d'évoquer est d'Arthur Schopenhauer et d'Emmanuel Kant (je crois qu'il était aussi dans le coup, pas sûre de moi). Là aussi si vous êtes plus qualifié que moi, faites vous savoir. Je l'ai lu quelque part mais tout ce dont je peux m'en souvenir c'est que c'est _le fait de trouver quelque chose d'absolument répugnant mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder ou d'apprécier_. Il utilise un terme allemand ça et pour l'avoir lu une fois, je me félicite déjà de me souvenir du concept mais le terme allemand pfff... J'ai essayé pourtant de le retrouver même phonétiquement mais j'ai fais espagnol...

Ou alors vous pouvez juste dire ce que vous en pensez et je serai également contente ! :D

A la prochaine !  
Code Bleu.

Chapitre bêta-lu par Calire92, merci merci merci encore à toi pour tes conseils et ton temps :)  
Ceci est une œuvre de fiction d'après la trilogie _Hunger Games_ de Suzanne Collins.


End file.
